s w e e t and s o r r o w
by Yuuhizaka Sora
Summary: Len tidak begitu menyukai adiknya, Rin. Dia menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu dan memperlakukannya dengan buruk, walau Rin selalu menganggapnya sebagai kakak terbaik yang ia punya. Sudah terlambat untuk mengubah sikapnya hingga ia mengatakan lelucon buruk yang akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup/Incest
1. Chapter 1

Halo, pembaca! :)

Setelah beberapa bulan menghilang (karena banyak kejadian) saya memutuskan untuk kembali. Tadinya saya berniat ganti pen name menjadi imoutoFactory, tapi gak jadi karena ternyata itu salah satu judul manga hentai... =,=

Tentang fanfict saya yang judulnya The Origins, saya akan me re-make fict itu, karena setelah saya renungkan *halah* fict itu cukup berantakan. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya :)

Fict ini cuma sekedar tanda kembalinya saya ke FFn. Fict ini juga terinspirasi dari karakter Nunnally di anime Code Geass (saya cuma baca manga Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally, animenya baru nonton 3 episode =,=). Semoga kalian suka, yaaa ^^

* * *

** sweet and sorrow**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA**

**BGM: Yosuga no Sora OST – Deep Inside Region**

* * *

**1st PoV**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Bertepatan pada hari di mana Papa dan Mama memutuskan untuk rujuk setelah perceraian mereka sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan adik perempuan yang belum pernah kulihat langsung seperti apa wujudnya.

Namanya Rin. Sama seperti di foto, dia mewarisi figur Mama yang juga kumiliki. Rambut pirang dengan mata biru. Dari balik punggung Mama, dia mengintip melihatku dengan matanya yang besar itu. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang besar memancar di sana. Saat itu umurku empat belas tahun, lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Dia memperhatikanku bagai melihat alien, membuatku tidak nyaman dan memalingkan wajah darinya dengan ekspresi masam.

Untuk kesan pertama, aku sudah membuat kesalahan.

Tanggal pernikahan Papa dan Mama untuk yang kedua kalinya telah ditentukan, namun kali ini mereka hanya akan mengundang keluarga, tidak besar-besaran seperti dulu.

Hingga akhirnya waktu pun berlalu. Mama sering datang ke rumah Papa bersama Rin sepulang sekolah SD. Caraku memperlakukan Rin tidak begitu baik. Dialah yang paling sering berinisiatif mengajakku melakukan sesuatu bersamanya. Dan itu sangat mengganggu. Aku jadi sering menggerutu hingga lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, Rin mulai menempel padaku meski aku selalu masa bodoh ataupun tak pernah mengacuhkan dia.

"PR hari ini tentang anggota keluarga. Aku harus menceritakan salah satu anggota keluargaku dan meminta tanda tangannya," celoteh Rin saat ia ikut _nimbrung_ di kamarku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku yang sibuk _browsing_ mengenai lagu terbaru penyanyi favoritku.

"Aku butuh tanda tanganmu, _Aniki_."

Mataku mengerjap, "Hah? Jadi kau menceritakan tentangku?"

Rin mengangguk, tangan kanannya memegang beberapa lembar kertas. Bagaimana bisa ia menulis sebanyak itu tentangku?!

"Aku akan membacakannya di depan kelas," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak kau tulis tentang Mama atau Papa saja?" tanyaku lagi, menyembunyikan sedikit perasaan aneh yang muncul di dadaku.

"Tidak mau. Lebih menyenangkan menulis tentang _Aniki_."

Mukaku memerah karena malu. Kuulurkan tanganku. Setidaknya aku tidak sepelit itu, memberikan tanda tangan saja tidak mau. Rin berjalan menghampiri. Tapi bukannya memberiku semua kertas itu dia malah memberikan kertas paling terakhir yang terdapat kolom tanda tangan di sana.

"Hey, bukankah aku harus membacanya dulu? Tanda tangan itu sebagai tanda aku mengizinkanmu menceritakan tentangku, kan?" tuturku menegaskan. Jangan-jangan anak ini sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari perintah gurunya itu...

"Aku akan menunjukannya kalau sudah kubaca di depan kelas," dalih bocah di depanku ini. Alisku menukik, mengikuti kernyitan di kening yang kubuat,

"Memangnya tugas ini tidak dikumpulkan?"

"Akan kufotokopi. Memalukan kalau _Aniki_ membacanya sekarang."

Jawabannya tidak bisa kupercaya.

"Mana bisa aku menandatanganinya kalau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau ceritakan? Kau bisa saja mempermalukanku!" geramku tiba-tiba emosi. Entah apa yang membuatku begitu sensitif pada hal sepele seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya. Namun, aku rasa emosiku yang tak menentu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan bocah pirang di depanku.

Karena hal seperti ini hanya terjadi bila aku bersamanya.

"Kenapa _Aniki_ berpikir begitu? Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Rin, dia kelihatan agak takut akan reaksiku barusan.

Kurampas kertas PR yang dipegangnya dengan kasar, "Berikan padaku!"

"J-jangan!"

Dia mencoba mengambil kembali kertas itu, namun saat aku memberinya pandangan dingin, Rin mengambil langkah mundur, nyalinya menciut melihat tatapan yang selalu kutujukan padanya setiap kali aku merasa kesal. Ekspresinya begitu cemas saat aku mulai membaca.

_Aku akan menceritakan tentang kakakku, Kagamine Len. Kakakku sangat pintar dan keren. Dia seringkali menemaniku saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Mama. Dia juga sangat mirip dengan aku dan Mama. Mama bilang, kakakku punya banyak penggemar perempuan di sekolahnya yang__—_

"Kau benar-benar akan mempermalukanku," ucapku dengan nada rendah. Pita putih itu seolah mengerti perasaan Rin karena tampak layu di kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat semakin konyol,

"Apanya? Aku hanya membanggakanmu pada teman-temanku dan juga _Sensei_..."

"Aku duduk di sini dan kau sibuk sendiri kau sebut dengan 'menemani'? Dan apa itu 'penggemar'? Apa kau mencoba membuat mereka berpikir aku ini artis?"

Rin bungkam, menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Buatlah apa adanya. Dan jangan ceritakan tentang aku. Mengerti?"

Anggukan kecilnya menyanggupi perintahku. Tanpa meminta kembali tugas yang sudah ia buat, Rin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku yang tertutup. Sepertinya aku agak terlalu kasar padanya...

"Maaf kalau tulisanku membuatmu tidak senang," tuturnya sebelum keluar dari kamarku. Kuabaikan ucapan itu dan membiarkannya menghilang di balik pintu. Tapi sebenarnya aku tak begitu khawatir. Toh dia akan selalu kembali sekalipun aku selalu memarahinya setiap kali dia datang ke sini.

Meskipun sebenarnya, aku sangat benci akan perlakuanku pada Rin.

Kubaca lagi terusan dari tugas yang Rin kerjakan. Dari apa yang ia tuliskan, semuanya hanya berisi pujian dan hal-hal baik tentangku, seolah-olah aku adalah sosok kakak baik hati yang patut dibanggakan pun dihormati. Hatiku terenyuh, dan ada rasa sakit yang seakan mencubit isi dadaku. Kutaruh kertas itu ke dalam laci, lalu menutupnya keras-keras.

Kedua tanganku mengepal dan menggebrak meja sekuat tenaga.

_Aku menyukai kakakku lebih dari apapun!_

Kalimat terakhir dari tugas itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

* * *

Setelah Papa dan Mama menikah kembali, kami berempat pun resmi menjadi keluarga yang utuh dan tinggal satu rumah. Mereka semua kelihatan bahagia, terutama Rin yang sangat antusias bisa setiap hari bertemu denganku. Dia bahkan sudah menyusun apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan denganku di rumah saat memiliki waktu luang. Benar-benar konyol.

Sedangkan aku? Oh, tentu saja aku senang keluargaku kembali utuh, namun aku tidak menampakkan perasaan itu dan cukup memendam semuanya. Karena aku tahu, nantinya pasti ada yang membuatku jengkel.

Dan perkiraan tadi terbukti.

Rin semakin getol menggangguku. Dia mengajakku bermain _game_ dengannya atau pergi keluar bersama. Memintaku membantu mengerjakan PR-nya dan hal-hal lain yang tentunya merusak ketenanganku hingga aku terpaksa mengusirnya keluar dari kamarku.

"Len! Kenapa kau galak sekali pada Rin?!" suatu waktu Mama menggedor kamarku setelah aku membentak Rin karena dia merusak miniatur kapal pesiar kesayanganku. Tentu saja aku sangat marah dan melarangnya untuk masuk ke wilayah pribadiku. Sepertinya anak itu menangis dan Mama mendengarnya.

"Dia merusak barang kesayanganku. Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran," ungkapku membela diri. Masih untung aku tak pernah mengadu kalau Rin seringkali menggangguku.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sekasar itu, Len!" Mama bersikeras membela anak bungsunya tersebut. Sebagai anak pertama aku bisa memakluminya meski masih merasa jengkel. Hey, padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia merusak barang milikku saat aku tak pernah sekalipun menggores miliknya.

"Tidak akan kalau dia berhenti mengganggu ketenanganku," jawabku seadanya. Sepertinya Mama kurang menyukai jawaban tadi...

"Kalau begitu selamat, Tuan Muda. Jika kau segitunya tak ingin diganggu, besok kami akan pergi berlibur tanpamu karena sebagai kakak kau sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan."

Mataku memandang Mama dengan datar, lalu berkata,

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu."

Mama nyaris saja menjitakku jika Rin tak muncul saat itu,

"Mama, aku tidak mau ikut kalau _Aniki_ tidak ikut," ucap Rin yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Aku menghela napas dan menuding,

"Wanita inilah indukmu, bukan aku."

"Biarkan saja _Aniki_ sendirian, Rin-_chan_. Kita akan bersenang-senang selama seminggu penuh di pantai," ucap Mama membujuk, "Mama akan menyiapkan semuanya untukmu. Dan kau, Len, Mama jamin kau akan menyesalinya saat kami pulang nanti."

Aku mendecih. Apa-apaan itu?! Lagipula sekalipun aku ikut pasti takkan mengasyikkan sama sekali karena aku harus terus-terusan mengawasi bocah tengil seperti seorang _babysitter_ menyedihkan di tengah kumpulan turis yang bersenang-senang.

Sementara Mama turun ke lantai bawah Rin masih menetap tak jauh dariku, ekspresinya harap-harap cemas.

"Kau harus ikut bersama kami," pintanya pelan.

"Tidak."

"K-Kenapa? Aku takkan mengganggumu, aku janji!"

Kutatap dia dalam diam sesaat. Jawaban macam apa, sih, yang diharapkannya dariku? Benar-benar bocah keras kepala.

"Karena..." kuambil jeda, membuatnya menanti-nanti apa yang akan kukatakan. "Kalian akan mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan nanti. Jadi, aku tidak akan ikut!"

BRAK!

Sebelum dia sempat menanyaiku lebih lanjut, kututup pintu itu keras-keras tepat di depan wajahnya. Kuharap lelucon konyol tadi cukup untuk merusak liburannya mulai dari sekarang.

Rin mengetuk pintu kamarku, tapi tentu saja takkan kubuka. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkannya agar menjauh dari daerah kekuasaanku? Berapa kali dia mengetuk pun pasti akan kuabaikan.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Rin menyerah karena aku sama sekali tak merespon. Semoga saja dia memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur tanpaku. Jadi, meski hanya seminggu, aku bisa lepas dari gangguan seorang adik yang lebih suka mengusik kakaknya ketimbang mencari teman di sekitar rumah untuk diajak mengisi waktu.

"_Aniki_ tidak benar-benar ingin sendirian, kan?" ucapnya dari balik pintu. Oh, dia masih di sana ternyata. Benar-benar keras kepala. "Kita akan berpisah sebentar, tapi aku pasti akan kembali."

Ayolah. Itu 'kan hanya seminggu.

"Nikmatilah waktumu."

Dari dulu aku menanti kalimat seperti itu meluncur darinya. Sepertinya hari tenangku akan segera dimulai. Sesegera mungkin begitu mereka keluar dari rumah ini.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, aku sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamar. Dari jendela kamar yang terbuka, aku bisa mendengar Papa dan Mama sibuk memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi mobil. Yang kulakukan hanya berbaring dan mendengarkan lagu mengalun dari laptopku.

Dan anehnya, Rin sama sekali tak mengetuk pintu kamarku sejak tadi pagi. Sempat kuperkirakan dia akan melakukan itu lagi dan berusaha membuatku berubah pikiran, tapi ternyata tidak. Bukannya aku mengharapkannya juga, sih...

"_Aniki_! _Aniki_!"

Terdengar suaranya memanggil-manggil dari arah halaman, tepat di bawah jendela kamarku. Biarkan saja, nanti juga capek sendiri.

"_Aniki_! Heeey, _Aniki_!"

"Rin, sudah biarkan saja!" seru Papa. Apa kataku. Suaranya itu mengganggu pendengaran.

"_Anikiii_!" tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli pada peringatan Papa. Terpaksa aku melihat ke bawah dan menghardiknya,

"Apa, sih?! Berisik, tahu!" bentakku marah, mungkin mataku nyaris keluar dari kelopaknya. Namun, alih-alih takut dia malah tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya,

"Setelah kami pulang, giliran kitalah yang bersenang-senang bersama!" ucapnya penuh harap. Hatiku bersungut-sungut, lalu dengan ekspresi masam kututup jendela kamar itu rapat-rapat dan menggeser tirainya yang berwarna biru.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamku, kembali berbaring telentang dengan wajah terbekap bantal. Kedua tanganku mencengkram permukaan bantal empuk tersebut, hingga akhirnya kembali melemas karena terbawanya kesadaranku menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Len, Len..."

Seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya samar dan begitu lembut, nyaris tidak nyata. Apakah sudah waktunya bangun? Kubuka mataku yang masih terasa berat, dan saat aku menyadarinya, Papa dan Mama ada di depanku.

"Papa? Mama? Kalian sudah pulang?" tanyaku. Aneh sekali. Memangnya aku tidur selama itu? Seharusnya mereka masih dalam perjalanan. Pantai yang dimaksud bukan destinasi yang terbilang singkat. Atau mungkin ada yang tertinggal?

Tiba-tiba, Mama memelukku. Dia menangis dan mengelus-elus kepalaku seakan-akan ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah terpisah beberapa tahun. Papa juga menangis, air mata mengaliri pipinya begitu deras hingga membuatku semakin heran,

"H-hey, kalian kenapa...? Lelucon macam apa ini?" pertanyaan pertamaku bahkan sama sekali belum terjawab. Demi Tuhan, mereka aneh sekali! Dan di mana Rin? Di saat seperti ini bocah itu malah menghilang entah ke mana!

Papa membelai rambutku dan berkata, "Len, Papa sangat sayang padamu." tuturnya, "Maaf jika Papa pernah berlaku buruk padamu, tapi semua itu demi kebaikanmu, nak."

"Hah?"

"Mama juga sangat menyayangimu, Len. Maafkan Mama karena seringkali memarahimu," Mama melepas pelukannya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah air mata. Mata birunya memerah dan sembab. "Kau adalah pangeran kecilku. Sampai kapanpun."

T-tunggu dulu. Gurauan konyol apa ini?! Apakah keluarga ini sedang mencoba mengerjaiku? Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berharap Rin datang dan berkata ini semua hanya lelucon buatan yang ia rencanakan untuk membalas perkataanku kemarin. Di mana, sih, anak itu?!

"Len, tolong jaga Rin," pinta Mama, menggenggam erat kedua tanganku seolah menegaskan pesan itu.

"Apa? Apa kalian akan pergi dan menyuruhku mengawasinya?!" tanyaku tidak percaya. Papa menyetarakan tingginya denganku dan berkata,

"Kami tak pernah memiliki maksud untuk membebanimu, Len. Maaf."

Mama melepaskan aku dan berdiri berdampingan dengan Papa. Ada yang tidak beres... Mengapa sekelilingku hanya ada warna putih? Seharusnya aku berada di kamar. Sebenarnya di manakah ini...?

"Kami sangat mencintaimu, sayang," ucap Mama. Suaranya bergetar pilu.

"Sampai jumpa, nak."

Sosok mereka perlahan memudar. Aku mulai tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Pasti ada yang salah dengan indera penglihatanku. Tidak mungkin m-mereka... menghilang... kan? Ini pasti mimpi. Ya! Pasti mimpi!

"Papa... Mama..."

Suara lain muncul begitu sosok Papa dan Mama seakan raib dari pandanganku. Mengenali suara itu, aku begitu geram dan berbalik untuk kembali mengomelinya,

"Rin! Apa maksudnya semua i—!"

Mataku membelalak. Tepat di hadapanku, Rin tengah bersusah payah merangkak dengan jejak darah di setiap pergerakannya. Cairan merah mewarnai nyaris setiap inchi tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Kakiku tak bisa bergerak melihat adikku dalam keadaan sedemikian mengerikan.

"Papa... Mama... jangan tinggalkan aku..." gadis itu tergugu dan terus merangkak ke arahku. Rasa takut mulai memenuhi dadaku yang bergemuruh tak menentu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, ingin melihat padaku tapi tak mampu untuk sekedar membuka mata, "_Aniki_... tolong... aku takut... tolong aku..."

Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi tubuhku serasa lumpuh. Bahkan mataku tak kuasa untuk berkedip. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku tidak bisa melihat kaki Rin. Tak ada sepasang kaki di sana, melainkan hanya rok yang terkoyak dan basah oleh darah.

"Rin, kakimu!"

"_Aniki_... sakit... sakit sekali..." gadis itu meringis kesakitan, "Sakit! Tolong aku, _Aniki_! TOLONG! AAAAAKH!"

"—!"

.

.

.

"..."

Aku membuka mata. Napasku agak tertahan. Keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhku, dan napasku terengah-engah seolah baru saja dikejar hantu. Aku bangkit dari kasur dan duduk di tepi, mengacak rambutku dan memberi waktu bagi paru-paruku untuk bernapas lebih teratur.

Mimpi macam apa itu? Benar-benar mengerikan. Kulihat jam dinding di kamar yang tiap detiknya bagai pukulan gong di telingaku. Sudah tiga jam semenjak mereka bertiga pergi. Dan gara-gara mimpi tadi, pikiran konyol mulai berputar-putar mengisi otakku. Pikiran itu sempat membuatku tertawa sarkastik, namun entah mengapa, hal ini benar-benar membuatku resah.

Meski dengan perasaan ragu, kuambil ponselku dan mencoba untuk menelpon mereka. Papa pasti sedang menyetir, dan aku merasa kurang nyaman bicara dengan Mama akibat kata-katanya kemarin. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menelpon Rin.

Bunyi 'tuuuut' terus bersahut-sahutan, hingga akhirnya seseorang menerima teleponku.

"Aniki_! Ada apa_?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mendengar suaranya membuatku merasa tenang kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu," jawabku parau. Meskipun ini sangat memalukan, aku harus memberi mereka pesan, "Rin, katakan pada Papa untuk berhati-hati saat mengemudi," tambahku.

"_Tentu saja! Kami pasti akan kembali dengan sela__—__"_

"_PAPA AWAS!"_

"_AKH__—__!"_

_CRASH!_

"RIN!"—tuuuut tuuuut tuuuut...

...

Seluruh tubuhku mendadak beku.

...

...

... keributan apa itu tadi...?

...

...

...

... mungkinkah?

"..."

Bersamaan dengan sambungan yang terputus, ponsel dalam genggamanku turut jatuh ke permukaan lantai.

**~Bersambung~**

Udah agak lama semenjak saya menulis cerita, jadi mungkin kemampuan saya sangat menurun. So, saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Meskipun berasal dari keluarga _broken home_, hidupku tak seperti anak-anak berandal kekurangan kasih sayang di drama televisi.

Papa selalu memperhatikan bagaimana aku tumbuh, meski terkadang ia sangat sibuk. Tapi, sesibuk apapun, dia selalu punya waktu saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Makan bersamaku, membawaku jalan-jalan, menasehatiku bahkan terkadang memarahiku. Meski saat itu Mama tak ada di sana, hidupku berjalan begitu normal.

Belajar di rumah. Pergi ke sekolah. Bermain dengan teman. Membantu Papa. Semuanya kulakukan seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Di SD maupun SMP tempatku bersekolah, aku selalu mendapat nilai terbaik, membuat Papa semakin bangga dan aku merasa kebanggaan itu membuat bebanku berkurang. Ditambah lagi aku punya banyak teman yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan pendapatku, meski belum pernah ada yang benar-benar bisa kusebut sebagai teman dekat. Dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Tapi, itu semua hanya berlangsung selama belasan tahun terakhir hingga aku bertemu dengan adikku.

Aku selalu bersikap tenang di manapun selama semua hal berjalan sebagaimana harusnya.

Dan anak itu membuat pengaruh besar pada sikapku.

Mama tak mengerti pada cara Papa mendidikku, karena saat kami kembali serumah, Papa pun ikut heran dengan kelakuanku yang berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dia sempat berkata padaku kalau aku tampak lebih pendiam. Lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Dan yang kucurigai, dia pasti mengintip ponselku karena bisa tahu akhir-akhir ini aku seringkali menolak ajakan teman untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu.

"Jika ada masalah, ceritalah pada kami, Len," kata Papa saat kami makan malam sekeluarga. Aku tak menjawab, lalu Mama menambahkan,

"Kalau kau tetap diam, kami takkan tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Rin tersenyum padaku, seolah ingin memberiku dukungan halus. Namun raut wajahnya itu malah membuat perasaanku semakin tak menentu. Aku pun menggigit bibir.

Sepertinya perasaanku pada Rin terbilang rumit.

Awalnya aku tak peduli, meski matanya yang dipenuhi tanda tanya saat melihatku menimbulkan perasaan gelisah. Setelah agak berani untuk bicara hal-hal tidak penting denganku, dia mulai sering mengganggu. Aku mulai sering merasa kesal dan marah, sampai akhirnya menjadi suatu kebiasaan untuk bersikap sarkastik padanya. Anehnya, dia akan datang kembali padaku dengan wajah ceria seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Meski aku selalu memperlakukannya dengan buruk, dia selalu baik padaku. Aku benci sifatnya itu.

Seandainya dia berbalik melawan dan mengataiku seperti para adik lain yang diceritakan oleh teman-temanku di sekolah, mungkin aku akan lebih tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

Jadi, saat aku berhadapan dengannya, aku tak perlu berseteru dengan perasaanku sendiri.

* * *

**sweet and sorrow**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA**

**BGM : Yosuga no Sora Ost - Deep Inside Region**

* * *

Aroma rumah sakit bagai meracuni penciumanku, bercampur dengan suara hentakan sepatu orang-orang yang berseliweran di koridor gedung tempat orang-orang sakit memasrahkan diri. Otakku beku, tak bisa lagi berpikir. Mataku sudah terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan air mata berlebih, dan cairan itu mengalir tanpa kendaliku. Bahkan aku tak sadar beberapa anggota keluarga yang lain telah datang menyusul, memelukku, mengusap punggungku dan menyuruhku bersabar meski mereka tak mampu menahan air mata mereka sendiri.

Aku memang tak melihatnya, namun bisa juga dibilang sebagai saksi. Semua itu terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku sedang bicara dengan adikku, menyuruh mereka untuk berhati-hati dan CRASH! Berikutnya aku berada di rumah sakit menunggu operasi Rin berlangsung.

Dia satu-satunya yang selamat.

Aku menutup daun telingaku. Suara Rin di mimpi itu kembali menggema. Dia menjerit kesakitan, tapi aku terlalu ketakutan untuk memberi pertolongan. Saat ini, dia pasti sedang berjuang hidup dan mati. Aku benci perasaan ini. Perasaan yang terasa ketika tak ada yang mampu kulakukan untuk mengubah situasi. Perasaan ketidakberdayaan ini.

"Len, minumlah dulu."

Aku menengadah, melihat pamanku, Kiyoteru, menyodorkan minuman kaleng padaku. Dia mencoba tersenyum, namun sepertinya wajahku terlalu menyedihkan untuk membuatnya mampu. Aku menerimanya dengan rasa letih yang amat sangat.

"Terima kasih."

"Rin pasti baik-baik saja, aku yakin."

"Yeah..."

Kuteguk minuman bersoda itu sedikit, dan itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

"Tadi Luka meneleponku, dia bilang tak bisa datang hari ini. Dia ada operasi penting."

"..."

"Tapi dia tidak akan diam saja dan mengabaikan kalian. Ibu kalian anak tunggal, dan Luka berhutang banyak pada Kakek."

Aku terdiam. Luka adalah adik angkat ibuku. Kakek mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan yang mereka kelola karena dari cerita Mama, Luka sangatlah cerdas, sehingga Kakek sangat menyukainya dan dengan sukarela membiayainya. Di usianya yang masih muda, wanita itu sudah menjadi dokter spesialis bedah umum. Hanya itu yang kutahu tentangnya.

Dan mendengar pembicaraan Kiyoteru, yang terpikir olehku hanya satu; seseorang akan menjadi 'orang tua' baru kami.

Sekalipun hal itu terjadi, aku tak bisa mengelak. Aku dan Rin masihlah bocah, jalan kami masih panjang. Banyak hal yang mesti ditempuh. Kami masih membutuhkan sosok orang tua di tempat kami pulang. Dan juga seseorang yang bisa bertanggung jawab serta menjaga apa yang diwariskan orang tua sampai kami cukup umur.

"Keluarga Kagamine?"

Suara pintu yang terbuka juga panggilan itu membuatku terperanjat, yang lain pun ikut berdiri dengan wajah tegang penuh pengharapan. Aku langsung menghampiri sosok dengan pakaian serba steril itu, jantungku berdegup tak menentu saat mencoba untuk bicara,

"Dokter, Rin baik-baik saja, kan? Operasinya berhasil, kan? Biarkan saya melihatnya sekarang!"

"Len, tenang dulu!" Kiyoteru menahan bahuku, mencoba membuatku diam. Dokter itu terlihat begitu tenang, membuat aku dan yang lainnya begitu yakin kalau semuanya berjalan mulus.

"Operasinya berhasil, tapi Kagamine-_san_ masih kritis. Dia akan masuk ke ruang ICU sekarang," dokter itu tersenyum pias, "Sebuah keajaiban dia bisa bertahan."

Keajaiban? Jadi... Rin nyaris saja lepas? Pemikiran itu membuat seluruh tubuhku kembali lesu. Dokter tadi kembali ke dalam ruang persiapan operasi dan Kiyoteru menuntunku untuk kembali duduk. Hatiku dipenuhi rasa syukur, tapi juga depresi di saat bersamaan. Pasti dia sangat menderita... Berada dekat dengan kematian...

"Rin-_chan_!" salah satu sepupuku memekik saat pintu ruang persiapan operasi kembali terbuka.

Sebuah ranjang didorong keluar dari ruang persiapan operasi, di sisi-sisinya terdapat kantong darah dan beberapa cairan entah apa aku tak mengerti. Selimut menutupi hingga ke batas leher si pasien. Aku berdiri, melihat siapa di sana. Kedua mataku nanar melihatnya melintas sesaat.

"R-Rin..." aku berbisik, menyaksikan para perawat itu mendorong ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Dia begitu pucat, nyaris seperti jasad tak bernyawa. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, namun aku merasa dia pasti tengah melawan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat batinku berantakan. Air mata kembali mengalir deras, disertai gugu tangis yang memilukan hati. "Rin... Rin..."

Kiyoteru mendekapku, mengusap kepala dan punggungku dengan lembut, mencoba membagi sedikit kekuatannya. Mengatakan padaku untuk menangis sepuasnya.

"_Dan kau, Len, Mama jamin kau akan menyesalinya saat kami pulang nanti."_

Kalau saja aku mendengarkan kata-katanya. Kalau saja aku selalu memperlakukan adikku dengan baik. Kalau saja mereka tidak pergi berlibur tanpaku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengatakan lelucon bodoh itu pada Rin...

_... Mama, aku benar-benar menyesalinya._

Mungkin... Mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi...

"Maafkan aku... Maaf."

* * *

"Len, kau mau menjenguk Rin?" tanya Kiyoteru padaku. Aku sudah menunggu beberapa jam di rumah sakit, dan mereka tak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk menjenguk Rin. Jengkel sekali rasanya. Dan mendengar tawaran Kiyoteru tadi membuatku begitu antusias.

"Boleh?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk, "Mereka sudah mengizinkan pembesuk, tapi Rin masih belum sadar."

Kabar itu membuatku sedikit resah. Kubuang jauh-jauh semua firasat buruk yang melintas di kepalaku, bisa melihatnya masih hidup saja sudah patut kusyukuri.

Akhirnya, Kiyoteru mengantarku ke depan ruang ICU. Aku masuk dan mengenakan pakaian steril berwarna hijau muda, lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya ranjang yang terisi oleh pasien. Di sanalah Rin berbaring. Wajahnya masih pucat dan banyak alat-alat medis yang menunjang kehidupannya, tapi aku bisa melihat tarikan napas di dadanya yang perlahan kembang kempis. Aku duduk di samping ranjang itu.

"Bahkan di saat keadaan seperti ini pun, aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana..." ucapku pelan. Hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya, sekalipun suster jaga tengah fokus menulis sesuatu di meja. "Rin, jika kau bangun nanti, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanganku bertumpu pada besi di tepian ranjang tersebut, "Maaf, aku kakak yang buruk. Aku tidak pantas menjadi saudaramu."

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan cairan hangat kembali menetes dari balik kedua kelopak mata itu.

Rin pasti takkan bisa mendengarku. Suaraku mungkin tidak akan mampu menjangkaunya karena hubungan kami tidaklah dekat. Batin kami mana mungkin terhubung. Namun, tetap saja... Aku ingin dia tahu, bahwa aku menyesalinya. Aku tidak peduli jika ia akan mengataiku penjilat atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin dia bangun dan melihatku ada di sampingnya.

Apakah perasaanku yang saat ini begitu salah? Atau memang sudah terlambat untuk merasakannya sekarang?

"Mama dan Papa memintaku untuk menjagamu. Itu juga kalau kau mau. Haha... Kau pasti tidak mau, kan, dijaga oleh kakak tak berguna sepertiku?" tanyaku retoris. Membayangkan diriku yang selalu sarkastik padanya, begitu ironis saat kata-kata sedemikian rupa kuucapkan untuk diriku sendiri, "Tak apa. Sepertinya seseorang akan menjadi wali kita masing-masing. Kiyoteru-_san_ bicara soal Luka-_nee_. Kupikir kau nanti akan bersamanya. Itu hal yang bagus, kan?"

Rin tak menjawab. Jika dia sehat-sehat saja dan mendengar aku bicara semacam itu padanya, dia pasti akan meraung-raung ingin tetap bersamaku. Rasanya tidak mungkin dia mau pergi ke tempat di mana tak lagi serumah denganku. Dia selalu bilang, sehari saja tidak mengunjungi kamarku, rasanya ada yang kurang.

Tapi, setelah dia bangun nanti, apakah sikapnya itu takkan berubah?

"Jujur saja, aku ingin tetap tinggal bersamamu," bisikku. Benar-benar memalukan. Aku hanya bisa mengatakannya saat dia tak sadar... Dan selama ini, aku memang tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan jujur di depannya. Selalu, selalu saja tak bisa menentukan bagaimana yang kurasakan terhadapnya, dan berakhir memarahinya karena tak bisa memilih yang manapun. "Kau tahu, kalau tidak ada kau yang menggangguku, aku pasti merasa ada yang kurang."

Kuharap, saat ini aku berada di kamarku. Berbaring di kasur sambil mendengarkan lagu. Menunggu ketukan di pintu kamarku. Menunggu sosok Rin yang masuk seenaknya dan mengacaukan waktu santai yang kupunya.

Tiba-tiba, aku sangat merindukannya. Momen-momen saat dia merusak ketenanganku.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari, Rin masih belum sadar. Aku tetap menunggu di rumah sakit setelah mengikuti upacara pemakaman orang tuaku. Yang lain sudah memilih untuk pulang, namun Kiyoteru masih mendampingiku, mengambil cuti kerja dan membiarkan anak dan istrinya menunggu di rumah.

Luka sesekali datang dan dia terkadang menemui dokter yang menangani Rin. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, namun hati kecilku berkata untuk tetap bungkam dan jangan menanyakan apapun atau itu akan membuatku semakin gelisah.

Hari-hari berlalu dan aku pun semakin lelah disertai stres. Rin masih koma. Aku mulai putus asa, ditambah lagi liburan akan segera berakhir, ada beberapa PR yang belum kukerjakan. Biar kukerjakan pun, aku takkan bisa konsentrasi. Semuanya nampak kacau. Aku merasa hidupku bergantung pada kesadaran Rin.

"Kau harus pulang," kata Kiyoteru suatu waktu.

"Tidak sampai Rin sadar," balasku bersikukuh. Pria itu menghela napas,

"Dengar, Luka sudah bicara dengan dokter itu. Dia memintanya untuk memindahkan Rin ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, dan mereka mengizinkan."

Mataku membeliak. Tidak kusangka Luka akan melakukan itu.

"Tempat itu cukup dekat dengan rumahku. Len, untuk sementara kau tinggal bersamaku, dan kau bisa menjenguk Rin kapan saja kau mau. Ingat, kau masih harus pergi ke sekolah."

Aku termangu. Kiyoteru benar. Mana mungkin aku terus-menerus seperti ini? Hidupku harus terus berjalan. Mama dan Papa memang memintaku menjaga putri mereka, namun jika aku terus-terusan memaksakan diriku akan ketentuan yang belum pasti, terus mengawasi kapan Rin akan sadar, aku bisa depresi.

Dia pasti akan sadar. Itu saja yang harus kuyakini. Ditambah lagi ada Luka di sana.

"Aku akan ikut membantu, jangan khawatir. Bagaimanapun kau adalah keponakanku, Len."

Aku tersenyum lemah, "Terima kasih, Kiyoteru-_san_."

Dia membalas senyumanku dan mengacak rambutku, "Tak usah berterima kasih. Berusahalah demi Rin!"

Ya. Aku harus berusaha demi adikku. Meski seandainya Rin takkan memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjadi kakak yang baik, aku akan terus mengawasinya dari jauh. Aku akan melindunginya. Aku akan menjaganya seperti yang diminta Papa dan Mama.

Masih ada masa depan untuk kami.

"Ayo, kita bereskan segalanya dan segera pulang."

* * *

Sekolah kembali dimulai. Aku datang dengan membawa cerita baru, membuat beberapa orang semakin simpati padaku. Keadaan keluargaku bagaikan gosip selebritis yang menjadi buah bibir di setiap sudut. Beberapa teman yang agak dekat datang menghampiriku dan mencoba membuatku ceria dengan omongan mereka. Aku senang mereka mencoba menghiburku, namun aku berharap seseorang mau bertanya tentang apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Karena aku tak bisa menceritakannya begitu saja.

Hampir semua teman yang selalu mendekatiku tahu, kalau aku punya hubungan yang buruk dengan Rin. Pernah sewaktu Papa dan Mama belum menikah lagi, aku tanpa sadar memarahi Rin di depan mereka hanya karena anak itu sengaja datang ke sekolahku tanpa seizin Mama. Dia bilang ingin pulang bersamaku ke rumahnya, jadi Mama akan terkejut menemukannya di rumah bersamaku sepulang kerja.

Jika aku mencurahkan perasaan hatiku yang sekarang tentangnya, kurasa itu akan sangat memalukan. Kuperkirakan mereka akan berkata, "Itulah yang kau dapatkan karena bersikap buruk pada saudaramu sendiri."

Kecelakaan itu membuatku lebih sensitif. Kelihatan sekali dari cara teman-temanku bicara, mereka sangat berhati-hati. Dan itu membuatku merasa seperti orang asing. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tak memiliki teman yang benar-benar bisa mendengarkanku. Yah, lagipula aku memang tak pernah dekat betul dengan siapapun...

Sepulang sekolah, aku menolak ajakan mereka untuk jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. Daripada membuang-buang uang, aku lebih memilih untuk pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, tempat di mana kandang-kandang hewan milik klub pecinta hewan berada. Aku melihat sekeliling, sepertinya tak ada salah satu anggota di sana.

Aku punya rahasia kecil yang kusimpan sendiri. Terkadang, aku masuk ke kandang kelinci yang cukup besar untuk sekedar mengelus-elus mereka. Tidak terlalu lama, namun cukup sering sampai-sampai hewan berbulu lembut itu terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Tentu saja aku melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kandang-kandang itu kecuali anggota klub ataupun orang yang memiliki izin, itu pun harus didampingi oleh salah satu anggota.

Hari ini pun aku melakukannya lagi. Kubuka pintu kandang itu pelan-pelan dan menyelinap masuk. Para kelinci itu kelihatan tenang, sama sekali tak terganggu oleh kedatanganku. Aku menyambangi salah satu dari mereka,

"Hey, Choco," sapaku pada kelinci berwarna coklat itu. Entah benar atau tidak, aku selalu memanggilnya begitu, "Lama tak bertemu. Apa kau kangen padaku?"

Matanya yang berwarna merah seolah menatapku. Melihat mata kelinci entah mengapa bisa membuat hatiku terenyuh. Mereka tampak begitu polos dan memiliki pancaran damai di balik sepasang mata yang berwarna merah, hitam, atau biru, walaupun aroma tubuhnya terkadang membuatku mengernyit.

Seolah mengerti kesedihanku, beberapa kelinci yang kukenali dengan baik satu-persatu mendatangiku. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Mereka berkumpul di dekatku, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin jika mereka bisa bicara, mereka akan berkata, 'Semangat, Len-_san_!' atau 'Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.' ataupun kalimat-kalimat penyemangat semacam itu.

Aku terkekeh. Bodoh sekali, membayangkan hal konyol tidak seperti aku yang biasanya. Sepertinya Rin berhasil membuat kepalaku tidak beres. Mungkin aku akan sama anehnya dengan dia lama-kelamaan.

Ah, sepertinya aku akan menetap di sini sedikit lebih lama.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Seluruh tubuhku menegang saat seseorang memergoki rahasiaku. Aku menoleh, melihat seorang anak perempuan berdiri di luar kandang. Gawat, dia pasti salah satu anggota klub pecinta hewan. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya mengurus kelinci-kelinci ini. Aku segera keluar dari kandang itu dan meminta maaf,

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengelus kelinci-kelinci itu," ucapku seadanya.

"Tapi, kau bukan anggota klub kami," dalihnya, mencari-cari celah untuk menyalahkanku.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak menyakiti mereka, kok," balasku tanpa berbohong. Aku memang tak pernah melakukan apapun untuk menganiaya binatang lucu seperti mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat para kelinci mendekati seseorang seperti tadi," dia melirik kelinci-kelinci di belakangku yang sudah kembali berpencar-pencar, kemudian matanya yang berwarna kuning itu beralih padaku disertai ekspresi ceria di wajahnya, "Aku Kiritani Anon. Salam kenal!"

Sepertinya dia anak yang baik.

"Yah, namaku—"

"Kagamine Len, kan? Aku sudah tahu. Kau cukup populer dan kabar mengenai keluargamu membuatmu semakin dibicarakan," katanya, menyerocos sendiri, "Oh, aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang terjadi. Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku datang saat pemakaman ayah dan ibumu."

Yah, setidaknya dia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat berhadapan dengan orang sepertiku.

"Terima kasih. Do'amu sangat berarti untuk mereka," ucapku tulus.

"Tak masalah. Hey, kudengar adikmu dirawat. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Satu hal yang terlintas di kepalaku adalah; aku tidak mengenal gadis ini, tapi kenapa dia begitu peduli? Datang ke pemakaman Papa dan Mama sedangkan aku sendiri tidak mengenalinya, dan sekarang menanyakan tentang Rin pula.

Tak mau dibilang sombong, kujawab saja,

"Dia masih koma. Tapi aku yakin dia akan terbangun."

"Tentu saja. Keyakinan terkadang membuat sesuatu menjadi nyata," sahutnya. Aku terperangah. Gadis ini mudah sekali diajak berkomunikasi. Dia juga begitu spontanitas, langsung menanggapi kata-kataku begitu aku selesai. "Kau tahu, aku adalah ketua klub pecinta hewan."

Oh, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga.

"Kelinci-kelinci itu sepertinya menyukaimu. Kurasa kau boleh mengunjunginya kapanpun kau mau."

"H-hah?" aku ternganga. Apa tidak salah dengar. Gadis itu tertawa kecil,

"Jangan kaget begitu. Mereka semua selalu ketakutan saat aku dan yang lain lain masuk, tapi sepertinya kau berbeda. Mungkin kau punya aura penyayang hewan atau semacamnya? Ah, kau pasti cocok jadi pawang!" lagi-lagi dia berceloteh sendiri. Namun, kata-katanya itu membuat sudut bibirku sedikit tertarik ke atas.

"Anooon! Apa yang kau... eh, kalian sedang apa?" seseorang datang, dan yang membuatku terkejut, Anon dan gadis yang datang itu sangatlah mirip. Hanya saja rambut pirang aprikot gadis itu lebih panjang dan diikat ke sisi kepalanya.

"_Onee-chan_, maaf aku melupakanmu. Kagamine-_kun_ baru saja menyelinap ke dalam kandang dan aku memergokinya."

Dia membuatku terdengar seperti kriminal...

"Oh, jadi kau akan menghukumnya, begitu?" tanya gadis yang disebut Anon sebagai kakak tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Para kelinci menyukainya."

Gadis itu menghela napasnya kemudian berkata padaku,

"Aku Kiritani Kanon. Salam kenal."

"Kalian kembar?" tanyaku sekedar memastikan. Kanon mengangguk semangat,

"Tentu saja! Cukup melihat saja sudah ketahuan, kan?" jawabnya mantap. Tiba-tiba Anon menyelinap ke belakang Kanon dan meremas dada kakaknya itu dengan usil. Wajahku memerah melihat adegan itu, begitu pula dengan Kanon yang kaget setengah mati.

"Meskipun _Onee-chan_ lebih unggul dariku dalam segala hal, masalah ukuran dada _Onee-chan_ masih belum bisa melampaui!" godanya. Kanon memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari Anon, kedua tangannya melindungi dadanya yang baru saja... dilecehkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau lihat ada Kagamine di sini, kan?!" pekiknya malu. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Y-yah, jika aku seorang wanita dan Rin melakukan itu padaku, aku pasti aku memakinya habis-habisan... Uhh, aku tak mau membayangkan itu.

"Hahaha... _Onee-chan_ wajahmu lucu sekali!" Anon tertawa dengan lepasnya. Mereka begitu akrab. Ada sedikit rasa iri yang timbul di hatiku. Jika saja hubunganku dengan Rin seperti mereka berdua, pasti hari-hariku... hari-harinya, akan terasa lebih berarti.

"Ayolah, kita harus segera pulang, kau tahu 'kan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri," Kanon bersungut-sungut dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi kami berdua. Adik kembar Kanon kembali menghampiriku, kali ini dia memegang sebuah ponsel. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin bertukar nomor dan _e-mail_. Menyenangkan sekali bicara denganmu, Kagamine-_kun_."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung bertukar _e-mail_ dengannya. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mengizinkan. Mereka kelihatan baik dan menghibur. Berteman dengan mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

Ditambah lagi, mereka tidak tahu tentang masa laluku dengan Rin.

"Aku akan menghubungimu kapan-kapan. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang pipinya tadi agak merona?

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku sedang tidak sibuk, pasti akan kujawab."

Ekspresinya begitu sumringah. Aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya tampak sangat senang.

"Anon, cepat!" seru Kanon yang mulai kesal.

"_Jaa ne_, Kagamine-_kun_!" ucapnya, memberikan lambaian kecil. Kubalas lambaian itu,

"_Jaa_, Kiritani-_san_."

Sambil berlari, Anon menoleh padaku dan berkata lantang,

"Panggil saja aku Anon!"

Aku memperhatikan mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil bercakap-cakap. Keduanya tampak begitu akrab satu sama lain, membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka tak ingin memisahkannya. Aku bisa menebak kepribadian Anon yang agak menempel pada kakak kembarnya, dan kepribadian Kanon yang mampu menghadapi kelakuan adik kembarnya yang terkadang menyusahkan.

Tapi, Kanon masih mau menerima Anon. Dia tetap mendampinginya, merasa khawatir hingga tak bisa membiarkan saudarinya untuk pulang sendirian, suatu wujud kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Juga dengan mudah mengendalikan perasaan kesal terhadap Anon meski dia sudah mempermalukannya.

Tidak seperti aku.

Aku yang memarahi Rin hanya karena dia ingin pulang bersama. Hanya karena dia ingin membanggakanku di depan guru dan teman-temannya. Hanya karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kakak laki-laki yang sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan.

Kusingkirkan air mata yang terlepas dari kendaliku. Seharusnya, aku belajar lebih banyak dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Dan saat semuanya sudah terjadi, mengapa aku baru menyadarinya?

**~bersambung~**

Review yang saya dapat melebihi perkiraan, jadi saya lebih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan. Maaf nggak bisa update lebih cepat :(

Balesan review:

Kuro Kage: Salam kenal juga Kuro-san ^_^

Saya nggak nyangka ada yang hampir nangis baca fict ini, tapi bagus deh kalo emang bener" menyentuh :)

Makasih review-nya ya :D

Guest who : saya udah baca doujin itu *blush* sesuai judulnya emang sweet banget~! Kalo punya rekomendasi LelouchxNunnally lainnya, tolong kabari saya!#plak

Thanks for review~

Makasih atas dukungan kalian. Review adalah penyemangat bagi setiap author. Sooo, don't forget to review!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

**sweet and sorrow**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

**BGM : Yosuga no Sora Ost: Deep Inside Region**

**Kokoro Strings Version (bukan lagu Vocaloid, ya)**

* * *

Hari-hari di mana aku harus pergi ke sekolah sendiri dengan berjalan kaki telah usai. Mulai sekarang, perjalanan pulang pergi menuju tempatku menimba ilmu harus ditempuh menggunakan kereta, mengingat tempatku tinggal sekarang cukup jauh jika tak menggunakan sarana transportasi.

Kini, aku tengah duduk menunggu stasiun tempatku turun tiba. Tidak akan memakan banyak waktu jika aku menggunakan kereta. Jika aku mau, aku bisa bermain-main untuk membunuh waktu dan masih bisa sampai di rumah sebelum jam pulang berakhir. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berkelakuan seenaknya saat aku tinggal di rumah orang lain, sekalipun orang itu masihlah keluargaku.

Setidaknya aku masih tahu diri.

Aku segera turun saat kereta berhenti di stasiun yang kumaksud, kemudian dengan langkah santai menyusuri jalanan yang menuntun menuju rumah Kiyoteru. Ya, di sanalah sekarang aku tinggal. Jika sampai berapa lama dijadikan sebuah pertanyaan, maka aku sendiri tak memiliki jawaban pasti.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Kiyoteru, istrinya Gumi dan anak mereka, Ryuuto. Tapi sejauh ini, mereka semua sangat baik. Sudah sekitar dua bulan aku tinggal di sana, dan hubungan kami semakin dekat. Bahkan Ryuuto yang baru kelas enam SD menganggapku seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Ryuuto... adik... kakak... Rin...

Kembali benakku diisi oleh persoalan tentang gadis kecil yang masih kutunggu-tunggu saat di mana dia akan membuka mata. Meskipun aku lumayan akrab dengan Ryuuto, tentu saja tak membuatku lupa tentang adik kandungku begitu saja. Sekalipun bulan demi bulan telah berlalu.

Rin. Hampir setiap minggu selalu ada waktu bagiku untuk menjenguknya. Selalu kucoba untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, membuatku merasa gila karena terus berbicara walau tahu ia takkan membalas. Dan lagi, dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk sadar...

Buru-buru kutepis pemikiran itu. Memikirkan tentangnya hanya mengundang rasa sedih yang bertubi-tubi di dadaku. Bukannya aku ingin melupakan semua yang berkaitan dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka, hanya saja... begitu aku mulai berpikir, adakalanya aku akan berlarut-larut dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

Sial. Aku sudah kelas tiga SMP dan masih secengeng ini. Benar-benar payah. Sengaja kutundukkan kepalaku, agar siapapun yang berpapasan tak melihat jika mataku kini sudah berair.

"_Nii-san_, _okaeri_!" beberapa meter di depanku, Ryuuto melambaikan tangan penuh semangat, menyambutku pulang di depan gerbang rumah. Ada beberapa orang teman sebaya di belakangnya. Mereka pasti baru saja bermain.

"_Tadaima_," ucapku.

"Ryuuto, kami akan datang lagi lain kali!" kata salah satu teman dari sepupuku itu.

"Dah, kami pulang, ya!" sahut yang lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka tersenyum padaku sebelum berhamburan pergi. Setelah menyerukan 'Dah' pada teman-temannya, bocah berambut hijau itu beralih padaku,

"Aku baru saja membeli _video game_ baru."

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengajakku memainkannya lagi," ketusku. Dia nyengir, sementara aku melengos masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayolah, yang kali ini sangat menarik! Kau akan menyesal melewatkannya!" bujuk anak itu, menerobos langkahku hingga menghalangiku berjalan.

"_Tadaima_," ucapku lagi sambil melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak seteratur mungkin, peduli amat dengan rengekan Ryuuto. Kudengar Gumi menjawab dari arah dapur. Terdengar suara pisau yang memotong-motong sayuran di atas talenan. Pasti dia tengah memasak sesuatu.

"_Nii-san_, ayolah!" paksa Ryuuto keras kepala.

"Tapi kau selalu membuatku begadang akibat _game-game_-mu itu," keluhku, hanya saja telinganya seakan tersumbat sesuatu,

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang keterusan, kan? Karena memang seru, kan?" balasnya bersikukuh. Tiba-tiba Gumi keluar dari dapur, melongokkan kepalanya di pintu dengan raut wajah terganggu,

"Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut?" tanyanya. Aku memasang senyum kaku dan buru-buru mengibaskan tangan,

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku, membuat wanita bersurai hijau itu kembali dengan apa pun yang sedang ia kerjakan. Kuhela napas lega. Gumi tidak suka keributan. Dan semenjak aku datang, Ryuuto senang sekali mengacau. Jangan salah, Gumi tidak membenciku. Justru putranya sendiri yang seringkali kena amarah tiap kali dia membuat kerusuhan. Jujur, sebenarnya aku senang tiap kali melihatnya diomeli oleh Gumi. "Kau harus berhenti bersikap begitu."

"Apa?" tanyanya, berlagak bodoh.

"Akan kuadukan pada Gumi-_san_ kalau kau begadang terus. Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat."

Aku meniti tangga, sedangkan Ryuuto masuk ke kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik sesuatu. Suaranya cukup keras hingga membuat Gumi berteriak,

"Ryuuto! Jangan mengacak-acak!"

Tak lama, anak itu keluar dari kamarnya dan mengekor di belakangku. Uhh, sepertinya dia punya rencana lain.

"Kalau begitu aku akan main di kamarmu," katanya dengan cengiran menyebalkan sebagaimana biasa. Sebuah konsol permainan berukuran kecil tergenggam di tangannya.

"Dengar. Kau sudah kelas enam, kan? Sebentar lagi ujian. Kau harus belajar," bukannya sok rajin atau apa. Yang baru saja kukatakan tulus dengan niat menasehati.

"Huh, apa yang kupelajari di sekolah sudah cukup untuk membuatku berada di sepuluh besar."

Sombong sekali anak ini…

Melihat bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti saat menanggapi petuahku tadi, sudah pasti dia tetap bersikeras mempertahankan keinginannya. Kuhela napas panjang, "Terserah kau saja."

Dan begitulah. Akhirnya Ryuuto mengikutiku ke kamar yang semula adalah gudang. Aku teringat saat mereka semua menerimaku dengan baik di sini, kemudian membantuku merapikan ruangan yang saat ini menjadi tempat pribadiku. Keluarga Kiyoteru sangatlah baik. Mereka bahkan memperlakukanku tak jauh beda dengan putra mereka sendiri. Karenanya, aku pun tak bisa terlalu kasar pada Ryuuto.

Sementara aku melepas tas dan mengganti baju, Ryuuto sudah asyik duduk di bangku meja belajar dengan bunyi pertarungan menggebu-gebu. Aku duduk, memperhatikan sosoknya sesaat, kemudian berbaring di kasur dengan kedua tangan menumpu kepalaku di atas bantal,

"Kau tahu, sikapmu itu agak mirip dengannya," aku menyeletuk, menatap langit-langit dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Siapa?" tanya Ryuuto, mem-_pause_ permainan tersebut.

"Rin. Dia juga suka menggangguku dan mengajakku main _game_ bersamanya," jawabku, "Tapi dia tidak suka begadang sepertimu," timpalku memperjelas. Ryuuto tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang kurang rapi,

"Anggap saja aku adikmu juga."

Tawa sarkastik terlepas dari pita suaraku, "Hah, mana mungkin."

"Kau bilang aku mirip dengannya, bagaimana, sih?"

Mendengar sungutannya itu, kuputuskan untuk duduk dan menatap Ryuuto tajam-tajam. Dia balik menatapku dengan sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan 'Apa lihat-lihat?', kemudian aku memasang wajah marah dan membentak penuh emosi,

"Dasar tidak berguna! Keluar dari kamarku!"

Tentu saja bocah itu tampak sangat kaget dan balas berteriak,

"Haaah?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?!"

"Kau selalu saja merusak ketenanganku! Keluar!"

Wajah Ryuuto sontak memerah karena kesal,

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin main _game_, tidak berniat mengganggu!"

Setelah puas melihat reaksinya, aku pun terkekeh dan kembali mengembalikan ekspresiku yang biasa. Masa bodoh jika dia menganggapku sudah gila akibat perubahan sikap yang terlalu drastis. Tiba-tiba marah lalu tertawa sendiri. Bisa jadi dia berlari keluar dan melapor pada Gumi.

"Rin takkan marah-marah sepertimu jika kubentak seperti itu. Meski aku membiarkanmu memanggilku _'Nii-san'_, bukan berarti kau bisa menggantikannya," tandasku, dengan nada bicara yang kembali merendah. Ryuuto menatapku heran selama beberapa detik, lalu berkata,

"Dasar bodoh. Kukira kau benar-benar marah..." gumamnya, kembali melanjutkan permainan, "Lagipula siapa bilang aku ingin menggantikannya? Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan saudara ke manapun kau mencarinya. Saudara tidak seperti pacar yang bisa kau ganti."

Alisku mengernyit. Mengapa pembicaraannya malah mengarah ke situ?

"Jangan bilang kau sudah pacaran," kataku. Aku takkan percaya jika bocah penggila _game_ di hadapanku ini ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. Selama ini kupikir dia hanya tergila-gila pada gadis-gadis seksi nan lihai berpedang yang ada di _game_ favoritnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tentu saja aku punya. Tidak sepertimu, _Nii-san_," jawabnya cuek. Dia bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun. Tentu saja sikapnya itu membuatku geram. Aku mengambil ponsel dari balik bantal dan memanggilnya,

"Ryuuto, tangkap ini!" kulemparkan ponsel itu. Refleks Ryuuto agak buruk, membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan benda itu. Sempat kuberpikir untuk mencekik bocah di depanku bila ponsel itu hancur dibuatnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Buka _e-mail_-ku. Lihat _e-mail_ yang masuk."

Setelah memandangku dengan pandangan aneh, dia pun menuruti perintah tadi dan mulai tampak kagum dan... iri.

"Kenapa semuanya _e-mail_ dari anak-anak perempuan?!" serunya, kemudian kembali membaca _e-mail_ yang jumlahnya entah berapa tersebut, "Dan kenapa kebanyakan dari mereka mengajakmu pergi keluar?!"

Aku tersenyum arogan, merasa memenangkan pembicaraan di antara kami, "Jangan meremehkanku. Aku hanya belum tertarik saja untuk menjalin hubungan spesial."

"Jangan-jangan kau homo..." tudingnya curiga, bersiap untuk melesat pergi.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" kataku setengah berteriak. Dia nyengir dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. "Mana mungkin aku bersenang-senang saat keadaan keluargaku seperti ini," lanjutku berdalih.

"Ayolah. Rin-_chan_ juga pasti tak mau melihatmu bersedih karenanya," balasnya sok bijaksana, "Nikmatilah masa mudamu, Nak."

"Dasar Pak Tua," ledekku, lalu kembali berbaring telungkup. Ryuuto tertawa dan kembali mengoceh tidak penting,

"Memangnya tipemu itu yang seperti apa, sih? Biar kucarikan," selorohnya dengan nada guyon. Kupejamkan mataku sembari menggerutu,

"Berisik."

"Kau pasti punya tipe tertentu, kan..."

Tipe... tipe... Sebelumnya belum pernah terlintas di pikiranku hal-hal sedemikian rupa. Dan aku tak pernah peduli. Seharusnya normal bagiku untuk memikirkan hal sedemikian rupa jika mengingat usiaku sekarang.

Tipe gadis seperti apa...

Kubiarkan Ryuuto terus mengoceh, sementara kedua kelopak mataku tertutup dan aku mulai mengantuk, samar-samar terlintas di benakku sosok gadis berambut pirang pendek tengah tersenyum begitu bahagia. Perlahan, figurnya menghilang oleh hitamnya perantara mimpi dan terjaga. Untuk alasan yang tak kuketahui, sosok itu membuat tidurku di sore hari ini jauh lebih nyenyak ketimbang biasanya.

* * *

Minggu berikutnya, kuputuskan untuk mengunjungi Rin sebagai pengisi waktu. Luka berkata penting bagiku untuk terus berkomunikasi dengannya, karena meski dalam keadaan tak sadar, ia tetap tahu aku ada di sana dan mendengar semua yang kukatakan, dengan begitu mereka berharap ia akan segera membuka mata. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu percaya akan pernyataan itu.

Yang mendorong hatiku untuk tetap menjenguknya adalah rasa kasihan sebagai seorang kakak. Jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa takut. Aku takut jika Rin bangun nanti, dia akan mengatakan akulah penyebab dari semua ini. Jika itu terjadi, takkan ada elakkan yang bisa kusampaikan untuk membela diri karena tudingan tersebut tak sepenuhnya salah.

Di samping itu, setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, perasaanku selalu bercampur aduk. Ingatan tentang bagaimana aku terlihat begitu membencinya, dan kenyataan bahwa saat ini aku malah merindukan gangguan darinya. Suatu perwujudan dari kasih sayang yang tak pernah mau kuakui saat semuanya belum terlambat.

Memori akan masa yang telah lalu itu tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah kenangan manis, namun menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, aku segera pergi ke ruang perawatan di mana Rin berada. Dia tak lagi di ICU, mengingat masa kritisnya sudah lewat begitu mereka memindahkannya kemari. Tak usah repot-repot mencari Luka, dia pasti sedang sibuk di poliklinik, melayani pasien-pasien kontrol yang berdatangan.

Kutarik napasku sebelum membuka pintu ruang VIP tempat Rin dirawat. Ada bau harum familiar yang menyambut indera penciumanku begitu masuk. Kututup kembali pintu itu, dan seseorang membuatku sangat kaget,

"Umm... Hai!" sapanya. Selama beberapa detik wajahku pasti tampak sangat bodoh. Melongo tidak percaya saat melihat gadis berpotongan rambut pendek di depanku ini.

"Kiri—A-Anon-_san_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku pada adik kembar Kiritani Kanon tersebut.

"Tentu saja menjenguk Rin-_tan_. Apa lagi?" sahutnya enteng. Rin-_tan_? Panggilan konyol macam apa itu?

"Kau sudah mengenal Rin?" tanyaku lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk,

"Seharusnya aku cerita lebih cepat, tapi... sebenarnya aku tetangga Rin-_tan_ saat dia belum pindah bersamamu," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Kau memang harus menceritakannya lebih awal."

"_Onee-chan_ melarangku. Dia bilang kau akan berpikir kalau aku cari perhatian darimu."

Dan kenapa juga aku harus berpikir begitu?

"Kau mau pulang?" tanyaku memastikan.

Anon menggeleng, "Aku mendengar pintunya terbuka, jadi aku ingin melihat siapa. Baru saja aku datang, kok."

Karena tidak terlalu sering mengobrol dengan perempuan selain Mama ataupun Rin, aku agak canggung di hadapan Anon. Berhubung aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, jadi kubiarkan saja dia menetap di sini.

Rangkaian bunga lily berwarna putih tertata rapi di dalam vas keramik berbentuk ramping saat aku melirik meja di samping ranjang. Tadinya tak ada benda apapun di sana, jadi kutebak saja siapa yang menaruhnya.

"Terima kasih bunganya," ucapku.

"Tidak masalah. Ruangan ini terlalu 'sepi', menurutku," sahutnya sembari duduk di sofa. Aku berdiri di sisi ranjang Rin. Dia masih menutup mata. Namun perban-perban yang semula melilit beberapa bagian wajahnya sudah dibuka, membuatku bisa melihat wajah Rin sepenuhnya. Aku terdiam.

"Kau mau bicara dengannya? Aku bisa keluar jika kau mau," tawar Anon. Air mukanya tampak harap-harap cemas. Sejenak, kedua penglihatanku menatap sepasang _sneakers_ yang kukenakan, lalu kembali menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis,

"Tak apa. Kau boleh tetap di sini," jawabku, lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Selama beberapa saat, aku tak mengeluarkan suara, begitu pula dengan Anon. Kukira dia akan mengoceh sebagaimana biasanya bila kami bertemu, tapi kali ini dia turut bungkam, seolah mengetahui kapan dia harus bicara dan kapan harus diam. Aku menilik ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Anon terperanjat. Tampaknya dia kaget mendengar pertanyaanku,

"Kurasa bukan saatnya bagiku untuk banyak bicara," jawabnya, menunduk rendah.

"Saat aku berada di sini, banyak hal yang kupikirkan dan terkadang membuatku tak berminat untuk mendengarkan siapapun," terangku sejujur-jujurnya, "Terima kasih sudah memahaminya."

Dia mengangguk kecil, "Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi kumohon jangan bebani dirimu sendiri, Kagamine-_kun_. Ini bukan salahmu."

Kata-katanya membuatku terperangah. Kusandarkan punggungku pada sofa yang kami duduki. Meskipun nyaman, masih bisa kurasakan beban yang membuat kedua bahuku begitu berat.

"Semua orang berkata begitu, tapi apa yang membuat mereka berpikir ini benar-benar bukan kesalahanku?" tanyaku retoris. Dengan benak mulai menyelam dalam kubangan waktu yang pernah kulalui, kututup kedua mataku dengan punggung tangan kanan, "Kecelakaan itu memang tak disengaja, namun bisa dibilang aku berharap itu terjadi."

"K-kenapa kau mengharapkannya?" Anon mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi miring, menghadap padaku. Apa yang ia dengar pasti sulit diterima.

"Aku hanya bercanda waktu itu... Sungguh..." pita suaraku mulai bergetar. Bahkan tidak lagi kupikirkan jika saat ini aku ada di hadapan seorang wanita. Yang ada dalam benakku hanyalah saat di mana aku mengatakan semua itu pada Rin,

"_Kalian akan mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan nanti. Jadi, aku tidak akan ikut!"_

Lelucon bodoh yang tak pernah kusangka akan menjadi realita. Dan sekarang, aku lebih dari menyesalinya.

"K-kumohon jangan menangis..." dari suaranya, Anon terdengar agak panik, kuusap air mataku, melihat sorot matanya yang sewarna _amber_ begitu khawatir dan bingung, "Jangan memendamnya sendiri, Kagamine-_kun_. Kalau kau mau cerita, aku akan mendengarkannya," dia tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan ketulusan di balik tiap ucapan.

"Apa kau berpikir aku adalah kakak yang baik?" tanyaku mengawali.

"Tentu saja. Kau selalu menjenguk Rin, menungguinya. Kau bahkan menghabiskan liburanmu hanya untuk berada di sampingnya. Tentu saja kau kakak yang baik," simpulnya tanpa mengetahui apa pun hubungan kami yang sebenarnya. Kubenarkan posisi dudukku, lalu mulai mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini mengganjal hatiku,

"Aku tidak terpaksa melakukannya, tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah bagian dari penyesalan. Semuanya sudah terlambat."

Ada jeda sunyi sebelum dia membalas perkataanku.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, Kagamine-_kun_."

"Ada!" sahutku mengelak, bangkit dari sofa itu dengan air mata yang kembali menuruni pipi, membasahi permadani yang kami berdua pijaki. Dadaku begitu sesak, tenggorokanku tercekat dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa mampu kukendalikan, "Aku... Aku selalu benci saat-saat di mana Rin menggangguku! Dan sekarang, saat dia terbaring seperti itu, aku baru mau mengakui kalau aku sayang padanya!"

"Kagamine-_kun_..."

"Aku selalu memarahinya, membentaknya, bahkan tak jarang membuatnya menangis. Siapa sangka kini giliranku menangisinya seperti ini?! Mungkin saat dia bangun nanti, dia akan benci padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Kagamine-_kun_, tenanglah!"

"Dia pasti membenciku, Anon-_san_. Tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mengubah sikap padanya!"

PLAK!

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kagamine-_kun_!"

"..."

Rasa perih menghantam pipiku akibat tamparan Anon yang sangat keras. Begitu keras hingga membuat pikiran yang semula kalut menjadi kosong sesaat. _Blank_. Ketika aku melihatnya, dia pun tampak kesakitan dan mengusap-usap telapak tangannya yang memerah.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyakiti," ucapnya pelan, "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau mengatakannya karena pikiranmu kacau, tahu."

Aku menggigit bibir. Tentu saja dia tak bisa mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Memaafkan bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih ketika kaulah penyebab dari hilangnya orang-orang yang kau sayangi, apalagi dua sekaligus di saat yang bersamaan.

Menunggu-nunggu dia untuk terbangun, tapi juga ketakutan jika hari itu datang. Perasaan itu benar-benar menyiksaku. Rin bukanlah poros dari hidupku, hanya saja dialah satu-satunya yang kupunya sekarang. Seandainya dia benar-benar menolakku suatu hari, maka...

"_Len, tolong jaga Rin."_

… Aku benar-benar telah gagal memenuhi permintaan Papa dan Mama.

Terus terngiang di telingaku pesan terakhir mereka. Pesan itulah yang menjadi pegangan hidupku ketika keduanya pergi dan takkan pernah kembali. Ini salahku, karenanya kuterima dengan suka rela. Aku akan menjaga Rin, bagaimana pun caranya. Hanya saja yang kukhawatirkan, kemungkinan dia akan menolak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjaganya.

Atau yang lebih buruk, dia takkan mau menganggapku sebagai kakaknya lagi.

"Seandainya Rin-_tan_ benar-benar benci padamu, apa dia punya seseorang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat kembali?" Anon menatapku lekat-lekat, "Hanya kau satu-satunya, Kagamine-_kun_. Dia membutuhkanmu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kecil sepertinya tanpa keluarga?"

"Dia pasti akan memilih bersama Luka-_nee_," tukasku tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Itu kalau dia tidak punya rasa malu. Lagipula kudengar Megurine-_san_ bukan bibi kandung kalian. Dan kau pun pasti merasa tidak enak, kan? Kau juga tidak akan pasrah begitu saja, kan?" cecarnya bertubi-tubi, membuatku termangu. "Rin sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan dulu dia selalu membicarakan tentangmu padaku. Rasanya mustahil jika dia tak bisa memaafkan kakak yang sangat dicintainya. Jika ada orang yang tidak bisa memaafkanmu, itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

Kupalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya. Baik akal maupun hatiku belum mampu menerima pendapatnya tersebut, "Apa kau pernah dengar kalau kebencian bisa mengubah segalanya?"

"Dan dengan kebaikan, kau bisa meluluhkan kebencian itu," balasnya tak mau kalah, "Percayalah, kau masih punya banyak kesempatan. Hati Rin masih bersih, pasti ada banyak tempat di sana untuk memaafkanmu."

Ucapan Anon membuatku tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Entah apa yang dia maksudkan. Mungkinkah hanya sekedar omong kosong berisi formalitas belaka? Atau memang benar-benar tulus ingin membuat perasaanku lebih baik?

Apapun itu, dia berhasil melakukannya. Berbicara, atau lebih tepat disebut berdebat dengannya membuat perasaanku lebih ringan. Kuhapus sisa dan jejak air mata yang mendadak membuatku merasa amat sangat malu sebagai seorang lelaki. Aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku harus cuci muka," gumamku nyaris berbisik, mengabaikan gadis yang kini terkikik pelan melihat tingkahku. Wajahku yang menangis pastilah sangat menggelikan dengan mata, hidung dan pipi yang memerah. Bergegas kuambil langkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sulit dipercaya, aku yang selalu bersikap tenang ini telah menunjukkan betapa terguncangnya jiwaku di depan seseorang yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan sama sekali. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi… aku merasa begitu lega.

Mungkin... Kiritani Anon-lah teman yang benar-benar kubutuhkan.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang aprikot membuka jendela rumah sakit, membiarkan angin berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan, menguar hawa sejuk ke tiap sisi. Dia tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menghampiri sosok kecil yang tampak tertidur begitu lelap di atas ranjang berselimut hijau. Gadis itu berbisik,

"Cepatlah bangun, Rin-_tan_. Kami semua menunggu kesadaranmu."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya desau angin menjawab dalam sunyi. Anon tersenyum menatap wajah Rin yang begitu damai. Namun…

… Detik itu, Anon bersumpah ia melihat bulir-bulir bening merembes keluar dari kelopak mata Rin yang tertutup rapat.

**~bersambung~**

Gak tau kenapa, chapter ini agak mudah untuk ditulis. Maaf ya kalau gak ada feel-nya. Saya lagi agak stres, bisa dibilang ngetik chapter ini pelampiasan =,=

Balesan review:

Wu: waa, makasih banyak XD Padahal ide saya ini terbilang klise, syukurlah kalo feel-nya ngena ^^ Thanks for review!

Guest: aaah, maaf ya kalau chapter kali ini nggak lewat dari lumayan nge-feel. Sebenarnya saya nulis sebagai hiburan diri sendiri, tapi kalo ada reader sepertimu yang ngasih kritikan, saya lebih semangat untuk jadi lebih baik ^^ makasih reviewnya :D

Jadi, kapankah kira-kira Rin akan sadar? Dan akan jadi seperti apa hubungan Anon dan Len? Saksikan—baca—di episode berikutnya, ya!

Jaa, mata ne~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

Memperlihatkan sisi lemahku di hadapan seorang teman yang belum lama kukenal malah membuat hubungan di antara kami semakin dekat. Siapa sangka aku menjadi lebih akrab dengan Kiritani Anon melebihi anak-anak yang selalu mengerubungiku di kelas? Meskipun aku tahu, ada konsekuensi yang harus kuterima.

"Banyak anak yang ingin berteman denganmu," kata Mikuo padaku suatu hari. Dia salah satu yang paling dekat denganku di ruangan yang sudah kuhuni nyaris setahun, tapi hubungan kami belum cukup akrab untuk dikatakan sebagai sahabat. Entah apa maksudnya mengatakan hal itu, tapi pasti ada hubungannya dengan aku yang kata Yukari—teman dekat yang lain—mulai agak jauh dengan mereka-mereka yang biasa _nimbrung_ bersamaku.

Bukan seorang Kagamine Len jika hal seperti itu kujadikan permasalahan. Fakta tentang aku yang tengah dekat dengan Anon telah menjadi rahasia umum. Yang membuatku agak jengkel, seseorang menghembuskan gosip bahwa aku punya hubungan spesial dengan Anon. Tapi, aku tidak menanggapinya. Hanya saja jika ada orang yang bertanya soal itu kepadaku, tentu akan kutanggapi dengan tegas.

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah aku berencana untuk langsung pulang dan belajar untuk menghadapi ujian semester yang menurut teman-temanku, masih terlalu lama untuk mempersiapkannya sekarang. Peduli amat dengan pemikiran pendek mereka, jadi kutolak saja ajakan mereka untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Apa kau akan belajar bersama Kiritani lagi?" tanya Gumiya, dialah yang paling getol menyeretku untuk ikut 'menikmati masa-masa muda', atau begitulah setidaknya yang ia katakan tiap kali aku menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak. Aku memang sering bergaul dengannya, tapi tidak setiap hari juga, kan…" jawabku sedikit dongkol.

"Tidak heran kau senang akrab dengannya, Len. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" Mikuo meremas-remas dadanya dengan tampang semesum pria hidung belang. Ugh. Melihatnya membuatku ingin muntah.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menilai seseorang dari dadanya?" tudingku mual, lalu mendelik ke Gumiya, "Contoh Gumiya. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya bicara soal dada sepertimu."

"Yeah… Aku lebih suka bokong."

"Hey, kalau kau perhatikan kakak kembar Kiritani punya bokong yang bagus."

Dan pembicaraan asyik di antara berdua pun terus berlanjut tanpa mempedulikan perhatian orang-orang di sekitar kami.

"…" Ternyata mereka berdua sama saja. Aku terlalu malas menegur mereka. Terlanjur bosan dan pastinya takkan mempan. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Lama-lama aku bisa kehilangan kesucianku kalau terus bergaul bersama kalian," ucapku setengah bergurau. Mikuo dan Gumiya terkekeh sesaat sebelum mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepadaku.

Baru saja aku melangkah keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba di depanku muncul sosok yang kukenal. Kami bisa saja bertubrukan seandainya sedang tergesa-gesa. Baru saja dibicarakan…

"Hey, Kagamine," sapa gadis itu diikuti senyuman. Ekspesinya begitu santai.

"Hey… Kau ada perlu di kelas kami?" tanyaku pada kakak kembar Anon tersebut. Kanon menggeleng,

"Sebenarnya aku ada perlu denganmu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Aku berpikir sesaat. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak. Lagipula dia bilang 'sebentar', kan? Jadi pasti takkan memakan banyak waktu. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, aku mengiyakan permintaan itu. Kanon pun mengajakku pergi, dan saat kami berjalan berdampingan, aku merasa ada mata yang mengawasi tiap langkah kami berdua.

… Benar saja. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat Mikuo dan Gumiya mengintip di bibir pintu kelas. Wajah mereka seolah berkata _'Lucky bastard!'_ Aku tertawa hambar, apa boleh buat. Ini sama sekali di luar rencana.

"Apa yang lucu?" Kanon tampak heran melihatku tertawa sendiri.

"Eh… Bukan apa-apa."

Kuabaikan sorot pandang iri dari kedua temanku, lalu kembali fokus pada langkahku bersama Kanon.

* * *

**sweet and sorrow**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

**BGM: Yosuga no Sora Ost: Deep Inside Region, Suspended**

**Kokoro Strings Version**

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan setelah kami duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang tersedia di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku ingin segera istirahat. Rasanya hari ini terasa lebih melelahkan ketimbang biasanya…

"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi, ya," sahut Kanon. Gadis itu memangku tasnya yang berwarna jingga, lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya, ini tentang Anon."

Napasku terhenti sesaat. Apa yang ingin dia katakan? Anon selalu bercerita padaku tentang Kanon yang overprotektif padanya, dan situasi saat ini membuatku merasa agak paranoid. Apa aku tanpa sadar telah melakukan sesuatu pada adik kembarnya yang membuat anak itu mengadu pada kakaknya?

"Apa ada yang aneh dengannya? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" interogasiku, ada secercah rasa khawatir yang kurasakan. Kalau tidak begitu penting, mana mungkin Kanon mau repot-repot menghampiriku, padahal menurut Anon kakaknya itu jarang sekali mau berinteraksi dengan anak laki-laki jika tak ada keperluan.

"Baik-baik saja? Hmm… Kurasa tidak," jawabnya, membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya, "Tidak semenjak dia masuk ke SMP ini dan melihatmu."

"H-hah?" wajahku mendadak terlihat bingung.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau kami sebelumnya adalah tetangga Rin?" Kanon menatapku lekat-lekat, aku mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. "Anon senang sekali mengunjungi rumah Rin, dan setiap kali kembali ke rumah, dia selalu cerita tentang foto anak laki-laki yang sering Rin ceritakan padanya."

"Lalu?" tanyaku, meski sebenarnya mulai bisa menangkap kira-kira bagaimana alur cerita itu selanjutnya.

"Itu fotomu. Awalnya, sih, tidak terlalu sering, tapi semenjak dia masuk ke SMP ini dan melihat wujud asli dari foto itu, dia semakin menjadi-jadi! Telingaku sampai pegal mendengar curhatannya tentang bagaimana imutnya cowok itu!" terangnya disertai gerutuan. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali,

"Maksudmu aku?" tanyaku dengan pipi agak memerah. Bodoh sekali rasanya saat aku menanyakan hal sejelas itu.

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi?" tandas Kanon sedikit kesal. Tangannya bersedekap dengan mata terarah pada tanah berwarna coklat di bawah kami, "Dan sekarang cowok itu sedang dekat dengannya. Aku punya firasat seseorang akan mengambil adikku," ungkapnya seakan tak rela. Mendengar curahan hatinya itu, aku pun tertawa kecil. Reaksiku mengundang rona kemerahan di wajahnya, "A-apa yang kau tertawakan? Sama sekali tak ada yang lucu!"

"_Siscon_," ucapku, berniat meledek.

"E-enak saja! Aku hanya khawatir pada Anon, apa itu salah?" tanyanya lagi, sangkalannya itu malah membuat benakku semakin tergelak. Terkadang sebuah penyangkalan malah semakin memperlihatkan suatu kebenaran. _Selain siscon ternyata dia juga tsundere_, tambahku dalam hati.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku takkan merebut Anon-_san_ darimu, _Onee-chan_," ucapku, wajahnya semakin memerah malu saat aku menekankan panggilan kakak perempuan tadi. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mengambilnya darimu?"

"Yah… Ada gosip kau pacaran dengannya, tentu saja aku khawatir seseorang berniat jahat. Kalau gosip itu benar, aku pasti orang pertama yang mengetahuinya, kan?" jelasnya, menggigit bibir, "Anon itu tak bisa kubiarkan sendirian. Tanpaku, dia sering jadi korban _bully_. Apalagi kau termasuk anak yang populer di sekolah ini, pasti ada yang iri gadis biasa saja sepertinya bisa berteman denganmu."

"…" sepertinya aku mulai paham mengapa Kanon overprotektif sekali pada Anon.

"Kuharap kau tak memiliki maksud lain berteman dengannya, Kagamine," dia kembali mengarahkan manik _amber_-nya padaku, "Tolong jangan sakiti perasaannya. Dia memang cerewet dan suka iseng, tapi dia juga mudah sekali sakit hati. Kumohon jaga perasaannya."

Kata-katanya membuatku termangu. Kanon pasti sangat peduli pada segala hal yang berkaitan dengan adik kembarnya. Jika kuperhatikan, dia sosok yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Tipe orang yang selalu ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir dia akan datang memohon kepadaku seperti ini.

Caranya memperlakukan Anon bagaikan mengurus anak kecil, padahal usia mereka mungkin hanya terpaut beberapa menit. Normalnya, orang-orang pasti berpikir tak usahlah memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu, karena dia seharusnya sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Kanon tidak. Dia bersikap seperti seorang kakak yang sebenarnya dan merasa bertanggung jawab. Meski tidak banyak, rasa kagumku padanya sedikit bertambah.

Perlahan, angin berhembus menyapa. Ada perasaan hangat yang timbul dan berpusat di dada, membuatku tak kuasa menahan senyuman hangat yang sempat kutahan sekuat tenaga.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak punya maksud apapun. Aku berteman dengan Anon-_san_ karena aku menyukainya, itu saja," kataku sejujur mungkin. Gadis di sampingku tampak agak terkejut dengan ungkapanku barusan,

"K-kau menyukainya?!" matanya membelalak lebar, dia pasti salah paham.

"Tentu saja sebagai teman, bodoh!" terangku meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu. Aku tak ingin hubunganku dengan Anon menjadi canggung kalau-kalau mulutnya bocor memberikan informasi yang salah.

"Begitu, ya… Haha…" sahutnya disertai tawa yang dibuat-buat. Gadis berambut panjang itu pun bangkit dari bangku yang didudukinya, lalu melakukan _stretching_ seolah baru saja bangun dari tidur, "Kalau begitu urusanku sudah selesai. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu."

Sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi, segera kutanyakan hal yang mengganjal perasaanku sejak awal dia menceritakan semuanya,

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Apa itu?" Kanon tampak begitu siap menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang akan kulontarkan,

"Kau bilang Anon-_san_ banyak menceritakan tentangku, kan? Bahkan semenjak kami belum pernah bertemu. Jadi… Apa dia menyukaiku?" kupalingkan wajahku saat mengutarakan pertanyaan memalukan tersebut.

Kanon terdiam sesaat, seolah mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku menelan ludah, bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, hanya saja aku ingin memastikan. Seulas senyuman ambigu terbentuk di bibirnya,

"Mana kuta~hu," jawab Kanon mengayunkan nada bicaranya, "Soal itu, kurasa kau harus mengungkapnya sendiri, Kagamine!"

Setelah menyahuti pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tak membantu, dia pun segera pergi, meninggalkan aku yang merenung sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk bergegas pulang dan beristirahat.

* * *

**Len****, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke **_**game zone**_** bersama Gumiya dan yang lain?**

E-_mail_ tersebut kuterima dari Yukari saat matahari mencoba menerobos tirai kamarku di hari Minggu bercuaca cerah. Berkali-kali kedua kelopak mataku mengerjap. Bukan pertama kalinya mereka mengajakku secara mendadak.

Dalam hati, aku ingin mengiyakan ajakan itu, sebab Yukari mulai komplain padaku karena sering menolak ajakan mereka. Sayangnya, aku sudah punya janji dengan Anon.

**Maaf, aku sudah punya janji.**

Saat aku hendak menekan tuts untuk mengirimnya, _e-mail_ itu tampak begitu 'dingin', jadi kuputuskan untuk menambahkan emoticon ':C' di ujung kalimat, barulah kemudian mengirimnya.

Tak selang berapa menit, sebuah _e-mail_ kembali masuk,

**Dengan Kiritani-**_**san**_** lagi?**

Buru-buru kukirim jawaban dengan kata seperlunya. Mereka pasti kesal, dan bukannya tidak mungkin akan membatalkan rencana. Terkadang aku heran, hanya karena aku tak ada di sana bukan berarti mereka tak bisa bersenang-senang berempat saja, kan?

Kutaruh ponselku di atas meja belajar, lalu kembali berbaring di ranjang empuk dengan selimut biru tak beraturan. Bertemu di stasiun A, jam 11 siang. Itulah janjiku bersama Anon hari ini. Dia sendiri yang mengajakku tempo hari. Tadinya dia mengusulkan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi aku menolak. Bukannya tidak mau menjenguk Rin, hanya saja itu bukan tempat yang bagus untuk anak muda seperti kami bersenang-senang, bukan?

Dan berada di sana membuatku merasa lebih tertekan.

Sambil menunggu waktu untuk bersiap keluar, kuputuskan untuk mengambil sebuah buku bacaan ringan. Dan saat aku mulai bosan, kunyalakan laptop dan mulai memainkan _game-game_ sederhana pengasah otak seperti _puzzle_ dan lain-lain. Kulirik jam di dinding. Pukul setengah sepuluh. Sebaiknya aku bersiap. Lebih baik datang duluan daripada membuat seorang wanita menunggu.

Aku mengambil handuk dan beberapa potong pakaian. Tak perlu lama bagiku untuk memutuskan baju macam apa yang mau kukenakan. Toh ini bukan kencan, jadi kemeja tangan pendek dan celana jeans sudah cukup.

Selagi mandi, ternyata ada sebuah _e-mail_ yang masuk tanpa kuketahui sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu. Dari Gumiya. Tak tergambar di benakku tentang apa yang dia mau, sebab tak ada subjek di sana.

**Boleh kuminta **_**e-mail**_** Kiritani Anon**? Begitu katanya. Yah, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak. Malah mencurigakan jika aku menginterogasinya dulu sebelum memberi _e-mail_ Anon. Lagipula, Gumiya bukan lelaki yang cukup brengsek untuk berani-berani menyakiti seorang perempuan di luar batas wajar.

Balasan singkat dariku hanya berisikan alamat _e-mail_ Anon. Lalu, aku kembali beralih pada urusanku. Kuambil jaket abu-abu di lemari, mengenakannya untuk memberikan sedikit variasi pada penampilanku yang terbilang sangat biasa

Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi. Ada telepon. Nama Anon terpampang di layar ponselku, dia pasti ingin membicarakan soal janji itu,

"Halo."

"Halo, Kagamine-_kun_. Ini aku, Anon."

Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Kontaknya tersimpan di ponselku, "Aku tahu. Hari ini jadi, kan?"

"Anu… Soal itu… Sepertinya kita batalkan saja," suaranya terdengar sengau di seberang sana. Tak perlu terlalu kaget, kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi. Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana kami.

"Kau ada keperluan mendadak?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Y-ya, semacam itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" serunya, merasa bersalah, "Kau pasti sudah bersiap, ya?"

Aku tersenyum pias, apa boleh buat… "Tidak juga. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit saja."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, sudah, ya…" dia memutus panggilannya. Aku termenung, rasanya ada yang aneh. Anon selalu cerewet di telepon, terkadang sampai membuat telingaku agak sakit jika mengobrol dengannya lewat ponsel…

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin keperluan mendadaknya itu membuatnya merasa agak letih atau semacamnya. Siapa aku untuk mencampuri urusannya?

* * *

Hari berikutnya, aku mencoba mendatangi tempat kami biasa bertemu di sekolah, yaitu halaman di mana hewan-hewan milik Klub Pecinta Hewan ditangkar. Tapi, dia tak ada di sana. Mungkinkah dia sibuk dengan urusan lain?

Aku terus datang ke sana, terkadang masuk ke dalam kandang kelinci untuk sekedar mengelus dan memberi makan hewan mamalia itu. Anon tidak muncul. Terkadang malah junior lain yang menjadi anggota klub ada di tempat tersebut.

Awalnya, aku tidak begitu peduli. Namun lama-kelamaan, rasa penasaran mulai meliputiku. Kenapa dia tak pernah menemuiku? Apa dia sudah bosan? Tak bisa kupungkiri prasangka seperti itu membuatku kecewa.

Padahal aku merasa nyaman bicara dengannya.

"Len, kenapa kau melamun begitu?" Yukari menghampiriku dengan wajah penuh tanya, "Biasanya kau pergi menemui Kiritani-_san_, hari ini tidak?"

Gadis ini benar-benar tidak peka. Aku sedang sensitif soal topik itu. Sebagai teman, seharusnya dia bisa paham, kan? Kupalingkan wajahku yang berekspresi masam, tapi sepertinya dia masih enggan untuk pergi dari sisiku.

"Kenapa? Kau dicampakkan olehnya?" goda Mikuo yang sama sekali tak kurespon. Seharusnya mereka memberiku saran, bukannya mencemooh seperti itu, "Tak kusangka ada cewek yang lebih dulu meninggalkanmu begitu. Dia hebat juga."

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan padamu, Len," Yukari mengambil bangku dan duduk di sampingku, "Tampangnya memang polos, tapi sepertinya itu hanya kedok."

"Omonganmu tak perlu segitunya, Yukari…" gumam Gumiya yang sedari tadi diam. Hanya perasaanku saja atau akhir-akhir ini dia kelihatan agak tegang?

"Segitunya bagaimana? Aku hanya bicara kenyataan, kok," dalih gadis berambut ungu itu, "Gumiya juga jangan sampai tertipu. Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya, ya?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti ledekan di telingaku itu diabaikan olehnya. Tunggu. Kata-kata Yukari mengingatkanku pada satu hal… Anon mulai 'menghilang' sejak hari Minggu di mana dia membatalkan janji yang kami buat. Bukankah pada hari yang sama Gumiya meminta _e-mail_-nya?

Aku bangkit dari bangku disertai emosi yang bergemuruh di balik dadaku,

"Gumiya, bukankah kau meminta _e-mail_ Anon padaku?" seharusnya aku menyadari ini lebih awal dan menginterogasi anak itu sejak kemarin-kemarin, "Kau ada perlu apa dengannya?"

Manik hijaunya agak melebar mendengar pertanyaanku yang jelas-jelas mengungkapkan prasangka burukku padanya, "M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia membatalkan janjinya denganku tepat setelah aku memberikan _e-mail_-nya padamu. Kuharap kau tak ada kaitannya."

Dia bangkit dari bangkunya, "Hei, Len…"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua," Mikuo berdiri, menengahi aku dan Gumiya. Gesturnya tampak berbeda, tidak slebor seperti biasanya, "Kita sudah berteman akrab sejak kelas satu! Hanya karena gadis yang baru kita kenal, kalian rela pertengkaran ini merusaknya?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar, Mikuo," ungkapku membenahi ucapannya, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

"Len, kurasa kau sebaiknya jauhi saja gadis itu. Lihat, karenanya kau yang selalu tenang jadi emosian begini. Sepertinya dia berpengaruh buruk," celetukan Yukari seolah menendang sesuatu dalam diriku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa gadis di depanku ini sangat menyebalkan. Mata biruku menyipit saat menatapnya,

"Kenapa kau mengatur-atur dengan siapa aku berteman?" tanyaku dengan nada rendah. Yukari tampak kaget akan reaksiku barusan, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal, meremas rok yang ia kenakan.

"Len, sudahlah…" tangan Mikuo meraih bahuku, seolah menenangkan. Sudah cukup. Aku tak bisa terus seperti ini!

"Jujur saja, jika aku disuruh memilih antara kalian dengan Anon-_san_, maka aku akan memilih Anon-_san_," terangku berani, membuat ketiganya memandangku dengan cara berbeda-beda. "Tidak mungkin dia menjauhiku tanpa sebab. Jadi, kalian semua, terutama kau, Yukari," kutekankan hal tersebut pada gadis berambut ungu itu, "Kalian tak punya hak untuk mengaturku."

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada mereka, kuraih tasku dan segera angkat kaki dari kelas menuju kelas Anon. Meskipun selama ini kami tak pernah bertemu, entah mengapa aku tak punya keberanian untuk menghampiri kelasnya. Kali ini, aku harus menyusulnya dan bicara empat mata.

Kelas 3-5. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku menggeser pintu tersebut dan menyisir seisi kelas dengan mataku yang menyorot tajam. Tak kulihat ada figur berambut pirang aprikot di sana. Kuhela napas kecewa. Mungkin dia sudah pulang.

"Kau mencari Kiritani-_san_?" tanya salah seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Aku mengangguk,

"Kau tahu dia ke mana?" aku balik bertanya.

"Dia bilang soal 'tempat yang biasa' saat kutanya tadi. Mungkin maksudnya tempat khusus klub pecinta hewan."

Setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu di tempat itu? Kuucapkan terima kasih pada teman sekelas Anon tadi, lalu berlari menuju 'tempat yang biasa'. Takkan kubiarkan dia pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum kuluruskan segalanya!

Aku berbelok di tikungan menuju halaman belakang tersebut. Itu dia! Senyuman terulas tanpa karuan di wajahku. Entah apa yang membuatku begitu senang melihatnya, bahkan meski ia berdiri dengan posisi membelakangi. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan mulai merasa konyol.

"Anon-san!"

Gadis itu menoleh, matanya bersiborok dengan iris biruku. Perlu sedikit waktu untuk mengatur napas setelah berlarian kemari, tapi hal itu tak membuat tekadku menipis,

"Kagamine… _kun_," dia berkata pelan, "Rasanya lama tidak bertemu, ya? Apa kabarmu?" dia tersenyum. Senyuman palsu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?!" seruku, kehilangan mood bahagia yang sempat menyergap, "Menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kalau kau bosan berteman denganku, katakan sekarang!" aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah penjelasan darinya. Hanya ada dua keputusan yang akan kuambil tergantung dari jawabannya.

Berhenti berteman dengannya atau mempertahankannya.

"… Mana mungkin aku bosan. Aku sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu," gadis itu menunduk rendah, "Tapi, kau sebaiknya tetap menjaga hubunganmu dengan teman-teman baikmu, Kagamine-_kun_."

"H-hah?"

Dia kelihatan merasa bersalah, "Aku harus pulang. _Onee-chan_ menungguku di gerbang sekolah."

Apa-apaan dia? Jawaban seperti itu sama sekali tak mampu membuatku mengambil suatu keputusan. Terlalu ambigu. Yang kuinginkan adalah apakah dia masih mau berteman denganku atau tidak?!

Dia berjalan melewatiku tanpa sepatah katapun. Tenggorokanku kering. Wajah muramnya seakan menjalari benak dan hatiku. Kupaksakan untuk meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya sekuat tenaga,

"Jika berteman denganmu membuatku kehilangan mereka, aku tidak keberatan," tuturku lebih pelan. Manik _amber_-nya membeliak sesaat, bagai tak menyangka akan apa yang kukatakan. Rasanya sangat memalukan sampai aku tak memiliki nyali untuk menatapnya langsung.

Tawa terpaksa lepas dari bibirnya, "Jangan berpikir aku tak mau lagi jadi temanmu. Tapi, kumohon… Tolong pikirkan tentang teman-temanmu yang lain. Mereka mengenalmu lebih lama daripada aku. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka begitu saja hanya karenaku, kan?"

Anon menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. Perasaan hampa tiba-tiba menyeruak di dalam dada. Rasanya seperti melepaskan hal yang begitu penting… Sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Dia pergi begitu saja, bahkan tak mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memperhatikan sosoknya menjauh, kemudian hilang di tikungan. Menjadi pemaksa bukanlah pribadiku. Selain itu, ucapan baiknya membuatku tidak berdaya.

Tanganku mengepal kuat. Padahal, kami baru saja memulainya. Dia sosok teman yang selama ini kuinginkan, begitu kuinginkan sampai aku rela keluar dari 'kelompok'ku, menolak ajakan-ajakan mereka hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Apa semuanya akan diakhiri tanpa adanya kejelasan seperti ini?

Aku menggigit bibir.

… Bukankah aku sudah bilang pada mereka semua bahwa aku lebih memilih Anon?

"Anon-_san_!" kukejar sosok itu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja. Syukurlah dia belum jauh dan suaraku cukup lantang untuk menggapainya. Segera kuhampiri gadis itu dan menatapnya serius, "Apa kau mencoba membohongiku? Kau bilang mereka mengenalku lebih lama? Omong kosong! Kakakmu bilang kau sering membicarakanku saat kalian dan Rin masih bertetangga dulu. Mungkin aku baru mengenalmu, tapi kau mengenalku lebih lama daripada mereka semua!"

Wajahnya berubah warna seketika saat mendengar rangkaian kata itu meluncur dari mulutku, seolah ingin mengelak paksa,

"I-itu 'kan hanya cerita! Aku tidak mengenalmu secara langsung!"

Seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba menegang, dan tanpa berpikir panjang soal konsekuensi macam apa yang akan kudapat, kupertaruhkan perasaannya demi mengungkapkan apa yang ingin kupertahankan.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Seharusnya kau tidak menyerah secepat itu!"

Dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat, seluruh otot dan persendianku terasa tegang dan kaku. Koridor begitu sepi, tak ada semilir angin yang biasa berhembus di luar jendela ataupun beberapa anak yang berlalu lalang santai di beberapa sisi. Pandangan kami saling memantul di iris mata yang keemasan tertimpa matahari sore, hingga akhirnya gadis di depanku memutus kontak mata itu,

"Terima kasih, Kagamine-_kun_…" ia berucap lirih, dan baru kusadari ia menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya, "Rin-_tan_ selalu bicara tentangmu, dan sedikit demi sedikit aku merasa tertarik dan ingin sekali bertemu langsung denganmu. Dan saat melihatmu masuk ke SMP yang sama denganku, aku sangat senang."

"…" sengaja aku diam, membiarkannya mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini tak pernah ia utarakan. Anon berjalan mendekatiku, dan sebelum aku menyadarinya dia telah memelukku meski dekapan tangannya terasa longgar dan ragu,

"Terima kasih sudah mau berada di sisiku."

Mulai saat ini, hubungan macam apa pun yang terjadi di antara kami aku tak peduli. Selama dia yang selama ini banyak membesarkan hatiku dan menenangkan aku dari keterpurukan ada di sini, mereka yang menggunjingkan kami sama sekali tak berarti.

Kubalas pelukan itu, tersenyum lembut di bawah terpa pancaran hangat sinar matahari sore. Aku mengerjap.

… Sekilas, aku melihat sekelebat helaian rambut ungu di balik tikungan, sampai akhirnya berlalu pergi dan menghilang.

* * *

**~bersambung~**

* * *

Fans LenRin jangan protes dulu, ya. Scene di atas bukan berarti mereka jadian. Len sempat berpikir kalo Anon sebenarnya suka sama dia kan? Maka Len berniat menjadikan itu alasan (meski dia ga 100% yakin Anon suka sama dia) agar Anon nggak menjauh darinya (yang berarti Len nggak keberatan Anon di dekatnya meski yang lain gak suka). Tapi Len ga ada niatan nembak, kok.

Sepertinya bakal ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi *spoiler*

Tenang aja, Rin akan sadar kok. Dan main pairing di fict ini LenRin, bukan yang lain. Sabar, yaaa… Kalo pengen buru-buru, saya rasa hubungan Len dan Anon aja nge-rush banget. Tapi karena banyak yang nanyain Rin, ya, gitu deh… Gak tau kenapa saya masih belum mampu konsisten dan gak bisa nyuekin reader *nggak professional*

Balasan review:

Wu: iya tuh pas bikin adegan itu saya berusaha bikin mood sedih, tapi pas bayangin wajah nangis Len… malah senyum-senyum sendiri XD Rin akan sadar kok tenang aja… Makasih reviewnya ya!

Christy: sayang saya gak bisa nge-DJ DX haha maaf ya kalo update-nya lama :( Makasih reviewnya!

Kuro Kage: waduh jangan nangis dong! *ngasih tisu* sabar ya Rin pasti sadar kok :D makasih banyak ya reviewnya :*

New: Ah sama sekali nggak nggak sopan kok, justru saya seneng baca reviewmu, tapi kalo bisa kritiknya juga :D makasih banyak ya!

Guest: iya ini udah update, maaf ya kalo lama :( kalo masalah Len nantinya sama Rin atau nggak, saya nggak bisa jawab tapi yang jelas fict ini pair utamanya ya LenRin. Makasih reviewnya ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapanku terlukis lebih dari indah. Keindahannya membuatku seolah tak berdaya, dan aku hanya mampu berdiri dengan kedua mata menelusuri hamparan lautan biru yang tampak tak berujung. Tak ada kata yang mampu kugunakan untuk menggambarkan lautan ini.

Aneh…

Tentu kusadari langit di atas sana begitu cerah. Warna biru membentang dengan pola gumpalan awan yang belum pernah kulihat seumur hidup. Matahari tak tertutup tabir apapun, sinarnya berpendar terik menimpa kulitku sebebas mungkin.

Dan anehnya, aku tak bisa merasakan panas.

Tidak juga tiupan angin.

Begitu pula dengan deburan ombak yang hanya bisikan kosong. Sunyi. Seolah-olah aku berasal dari dunia yang berbeda.

"Rin-_chan_!"

Aku menoleh, menemukan Papa dan Mama-ku yang berjalan ke arahku. Mataku mengerjap, mereka satu-satunya yang bisa kudengar. Tapi… Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar suara angin yang berhembus begitu kuat hingga memainkan rambutku, ataupun riak ombak yang membasahi kakiku?

"Papa, Mama…" ujarku pelan.

"Kau sedang apa, Rin-_chan_?" tanya Mama, aku kembali menerawang ke lautan di depanku yang rasanya… mulai tidak nyata.

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin, memandang laut… entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Rin, kau kelihatan lesu," Papa menyeletuk, dan anehnya aku tak ingin menanggapi itu. Biasanya aku selalu menyahuti apapun omongan yang Papa tujukan padaku.

Ketertarikanku pada segala sesuatu mendadak hilang. Rasanya begitu hampa…

"Mama…"

"Hm? Ada apa, Sayang?"

Kutatap Mama yang tampak tersenyum padaku seperti biasa, "Kapan kita sampai di sini?"

Mereka terdiam. Itu benar. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan aku tiba di tempat ini. Yang kutahu, aku sudah ada di sini, berdiri sendirian sambil memandangi lautan dan langit tanpa bisa menangkap satupun suara dari unsur-unsur alam itu. Apa yang terjadi?

"Rin-_chan_, kau ini bicara apa? Kita 'kan sudah di sini selama 7 hari. Apa kepalamu membentur sesuatu?" Mama memandangku khawatir. Jawabannya membuatku terkejut, meski di sisi lain, aku tak mempercayainya.

"Ayo ke vila, Rin. Kita harus berkemas. Sore nanti kita kembali pulang. Len pasti menunggu kita," Papa mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dada, namun tak cukup memberontak untuk membuatku menolak ajakan Papa.

Kuterima uluran tangan Papa, dan saat itulah aku bisa merasakan, tangan Papa begitu dingin.

"Rin-_chan_, kau bilang kau ingin bersenang-senang bersama _Aniki_ lagi, kan?" Mama meraih tanganku yang satunya, hingga aku berjalan di antara mereka berdua. Dan lagi, tangan Mama tak kalah dinginnya dengan Papa.

Aku mengernyit.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan _Aniki_, Rin-_chan_. Dia juga pasti menunggumu."

**sweet and sorrow**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

"Nanananana~"

Kanon melirik adik kembarnya yang asyik membereskan tempat tidur dengan lantunan lembut terlepas dari pita suaranya. Diam-diam, Kanon tersenyum iseng. Belum pernah ia melihat Anon sebahagia ini. Segera dituntaskannya tugas memeriksa buku sebelum bersiap ke sekolah, lalu mengendap-endap di belakang Anon sebelum memeluk gadis itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Duh, yang sedang senang!" serunya di dekat telinga Anon, membuatnya sontak memekik kaget,

"_Onee-chan_, kaget tahu!" sungutnya jengkel, ia memaksa kakak kembarnya itu untuk melepas pelukan maut tersebut, "Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Bibir Kanon mengerucut, "Kau juga sering mengagetkanku."

"Kalau begitu sifat itu menurun darimu, _Onee-chan_."

Berhubung Kanon mulai tidak sreg dengan topik pembicaraan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya itu, ia pun memulai,

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Pangeran Kagamine?"

Warna merah padam langsung mewarnai pipi Anon,

"B-biasa, kok! Kami hanya sesekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Memangnya kenapa?" gadis itu balik bertanya, sedangkan wajahnya berpaling ke sisi lain.

"Ya ampun, kau ini terlalu lamban. Kalau cuma sesekali, tak apa jadi cewek yang agresif," tuding Kanon, "Apa perlu aku ikut campur?"

"… Tapi, kurasa hubungan kami sudah cukup…" dalihnya menggigit bibir. Kanon memiringkan kepalanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Cukup katanya? Jadi anak ini sudah puas dengan hubungan yang bahkan statusnya belum jelas?

"Apa kau sudah secara terang-terangan menyatakan cintamu?" tanya Kanon, mulai menginterogasi.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, Anon menggeleng.

"Apa dia pernah bilang kalau dia menyukaimu, dengan cara yang romantis?"

Lagi-lagi, sang adik kembar menggeleng.

Tanggapan Anon tak ayal membuat sang kakak yang lahir beberapa menit lebih awal menghela napas. Tidak heran, namun mengetahui fakta itu membuat perannya sebagai seorang kakak terasa kurang jika ia tak ikut campur.

"Anon, dengarkan aku. Kau jangan puas hanya karena hal seperti ini. Bukankah kau mau jadi pacarnya?"

Wajahnya semakin merona saat mendengar pertanyaan paling gamblang yang baru ia terima, "T-tapi, dia 'kan sudah bilang tidak ingin kehilanganku…"

"Dan kau pikir hanya karena itu, kau dan dia sudah resmi jadian?" tanyanya menegaskan. Anon bungkam, membuat hati Kanon semakin bergemuruh, "Kau ini… Jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu. Kagamine itu populer, kalau mau dikata berlebihan, pasti banyak anak perempuan yang mau berbaris dan menjadi pacarnya secara bergantian. Dan kau? Saat kau sedang dekat dengannya, kau malah langsung puas padahal baru seperti ini saja!" terangnya hiperbolis,

"…"

Kanon mengedikkan matanya ke atas, mencoba memancing emosi Anon, "Kalau aku jadi kau, sih… Mungkin aku akan langsung membawanya ke kamarku."

Bahu Anon tampak menegang saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu,

"_Onee-chan_, jadi kau juga menyukainya…?" tanyanya sangsi, Kanon nyengir, memamerkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi,

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula kita ini 'kan satu kamar. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" godanya iseng, membuat Anon merengut sebal. "Sudah, cepatlah mandi! Kau ingin menyambut Kagamine di gerbang sekolah, kan? Kita buat dia tak bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi karena tertutupi oleh kehangatanmu!"

Ucapan Kanon yang menggebu membuat Anon tak kuasa menahan senyuman. Seperti biasa, Kanon memang bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari kereta, aku bergegas pergi ke sekolah dengan laju santai. Lagipula jam pelajaran baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi, dari waktu yang tertera di jam tanganku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, jadi tak ada alasam bagiku untuk terburu-buru.

Jalan yang kutempuh sudah banyak digunakan oleh anak-anak muda berseragam ataupun orang dewasa berpakaian formal. Kebanyakan dari mereka berfokus pada perjalanannya, tapi ada juga yang menikmati awal hari ini dengan obrolan bersama teman di sampingnya.

Sedangkan aku... Aku selalu berangkat sendiri. Setiap pagi, bisa kubayangkan wajah kakuku di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bukannya aku peduli, sih...

"Len, tunggu!"

Suara seseorang menghentikan langkahku barang sejenak, membuatku menelaah sekeliling untuk menemukan asal suara itu. Akhirnya, mataku tertuju pada Gumiya yang berlarian ke arahku,

"Gumiya, selamat pagi," sapaku, menepis kenyataan bahwa kami belakangan ini jarang sekali berinteraksi.

Setelah kejadian itu...

"Pagi!" Ia nyengir lebar, cengirannya itu entah kenapa membuatku merasa lega.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak bicara denganmu. Padahal kita ini satu kelas, ya..."

Aku tahu dia hanya berbasa-basi. Jadi segera kutanyakan saja,

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?"

Wajahnya yang semula santai kini berubah agak dongkol,

"Kau ini tak bisa diajak santai, ya," gumamnya. "Kita bicara sambil jalan saja. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa perlu kutanggapi, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Gumiya di sampingku. Dia lalu mulai berbicara,

"Len, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal. Soal aku yang waktu itu meminta _e-mail_ Kiritani, sebenarnya Yukari-lah yang menyuruhku minta padamu."

Kata-katanya nyaris menyedot seluruh perhatianku. Yukari? Apa yang anak itu lakukan?

Seolah tahu bahwa aku akan bertanya karena raut wajahku, Gumiya melanjutkan,

"Awalnya aku menyuruh dia saja yang memintanya, tapi entah mengapa dia menolak. Jadi aku pikir, dia ada hubungannya dengan semua yang terjadi di antara kau dan Kiritani."

"Kenapa juga dia harus melakukan itu?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sempat jengkel padanya tetap saja dia itu temanku. Atau hanya aku saja yang beranggapan demikian meski sudah beberapa lama kami tak lagi banyak berkumpul.

Gumiya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tapi Mikuo pernah bilang padaku sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Uhhh... Topik semacam inilah yang benar-benar ingin kuhindari.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya kami tiba di kawasan sekolah. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat dua orang familiar tengah berdiri menunggu di gerbang. Mataku mengerjap, tidak biasanya mereka ada di sana.

"L-Len!" salah satu dari mereka, tak lain tak bukan adalah Anon. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku sedangkan Kanon tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Wow, dia bahkan sudah memangil nama panggilanmu. Tidak salah lagi, kalian pasti pacaran," celetuk Gumiya kagum, dan sepertinya sedikit iri.

"Diamlah Gumiya, kami hanya berteman," peringatku.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu menyangkalnya. Pergilah duluan sana, restuku menyertaimu."

Tuh, kan... Dia mulai ngawur. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, kutinggalkan Gumiya dan berjalan ke arah si kembar Kiritani. Tanganku melambai kecil dan menyapa,

"Selamat pagi, Anon-_san_, Kiritani-_san_."

"Selamat pagi, Len," Anon menjawab dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

"Oh, pagi Kagamine," sahut Kanon, nadanya cuek sebagaimana biasa, "Rasanya aneh kalau kau memanggilku Kiritani kalau ada Anon di sini. Jadi tolong panggil aku Kanon saja."

Kuiyakan permintaan itu dan mengajak mereka masuk ke gedung. Kami berjalan beriringan dengan aku di sisi paling kiri, sedangkan Anon di tengah. Aneh, biasanya gadis berambut pendek itu akan langsung memulai pembicaraan, namun hari ini, entah mengapa gesturnya kelihatan kaku dan dipaksakan.

"Anon-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku mulai merasa gerah dengan kejanggalan ini.

"H-hah? Eh... Uh... Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Haha..."

... Apa-apaan sikapnya itu. Sama sekali tak seperti Anon yang kukenal.

Dan sebelum aku mengetahuinya, Kanon merapat di belakangku dan menarikku untuk pergi dengannya sebentar. Ia menyuruh adiknya menunggu sedangkan kami pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh sehingga Anon tak bisa mendengar suara kami,

"Apa kau tidak lihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya hari ini?" tanya Kanon, kedua tangannya melipat seolah ingin menghakimiku.

Aku melihat ke arah orang yang dimaksud dengan ekspresi datar, menelaahnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu yang ia gunakan. Sesuatu yang berbeda...

"... Tidak ada."

Kanon melotot, "Hah?! Kau ini rabun atau apa? Coba lihat baik-baik! Roknya lima centi lebih pendek ketimbang biasanya, dan kancing kerahnya yang terbuka itu—"

"Aku bukan lelaki mesum macam Mikuo dan Gumiya, oke? Hal seperti itu tak cepat kusadari."

Gadis itu menatapku keki, "Kagamine... Kau ini dingin sekali, ya..."

"Anu... Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Anon, berjalan menghampiri kami berdua. Tentu saja kakak kembarnya itu langsung menyerobot,

"Tentu saja! Semuanya beres dan uh... berjalan lancar..."

Kulihat wajah Anon tampak memerah akibat perkataann saudari kembarnya tadi. Keningku mengernyit, pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka rencanakan. Dasar anak kembar.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi, kuperhatikan gestur Anon menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. Kami bertiga terus mengobrol mengenai hal-hal sepele hingga tiba di depan loker selop khusus ruangan gedung sekolah. Letak lokerku agak berjauhan, jadi kami berpisah sebentar.

"Kyaa!"

Suara teriakan membuatku kaget setengah mati. Bukan aku saja, melainkan semua orang di sana atensinya tertuju pada asal pekikan tersebut. Buru-buru kuselidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, mengetahui ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah adik kembar Kiritani. Keduanya terlihat tegang, dan beberapa anak lain tampak memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan tatapan mata terarah pada sebuah loker yang terbuka.

Aku mendekati keduanya. Apakah itu loker milik salah satu dari mereka?

Mataku membeliak, disambut oleh pemandangan yang membuatku merasa jijik sekaligus mual. Kututup hidungku, menghalangi aroma mengerikan itu masuk ke sistem pernapasanku.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" Kanon berseru lantang, namun jelas tak ada yang menjawab. Wajahnya memerah akibat amarah dan kedua alisnya nyaris menyatu. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya semarah itu...

Di sisi lain, Anon tampak ingin menangis. Jadi, itu lokernya... Tapi, orang iseng macam apa yang menaruh bangkai tikus di loker seseorang? Dan lagi bangkai itu tampak seolah baru saja dianiaya, penuh sayatan kasar dengan isi perut terburai. Lelehan darah berbau menyengat mengenai selop dan isi loker tersebut.

"Anon-_san_..." air mata sudah tak terelakkan lagi untuk dibendung. Dia menangis tanpa suara, dan melihatnya seperti itu... Hatiku rasanya ikut memanas.

"Memang selalu saja seperti ini... Setiap kali aku merasa senang, selalu saja..." ia menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangan, "... Sepertinya untuk hari ini aku bolos saja."

"A-Anon!"

Saat itu, lagi-lagi aku merasakan ketidakberdayaan. Kakiku bahkan tak mau bergerak saat melihat gadis itu beranjak, dan kuakui, aku benar-benar pengecut. Yang kulakukan hanya melihat bagaimana Kanon membujuknya untuk kembali dengan tatapan nanar.

Aku beralih pada onggokan daging busuk di loker itu, menatapnya penuh benci.

Siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini?!

"Jangan begitu. Aku akan minta tolong pada guru untuk memberimu selop baru," tutur Kanon, "Tak apa. Kita pasti akan menemukan pelakunya. Nanti akan kuhajar dia," ungkapnya gusar sekalian mencoba membesarkan hati adiknya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, _Onee-chan_. Aku tidak mau kau juga kena masalah," jawabnya sambil menahan isak.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya," gumamku pelan, namun cukup untuk mereka dengar.

"Siapa?!" tentu saja Kanon langsung bereaksi mendengar ucapanku itu. Tanganku mengepal. Aku tak memiliki maksud untukk menuduh, namun kecurigaanku pada si pelaku terasa begitu besar.

"… Tidak, mungkin saja. Ini hanya mungkin," jawabku, disertai senyuman kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, "Anon-_san_, jangan khawatir. Pelakunya pasti akan terungkap, aku yakin itu."

Kanon memandangku tak mengerti. Sepertinya ia masih penasaran, namun cukup bijaksana untuk tak menggali lebih lanjut soal kata-kataku tadi, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar Anon mengambil selop barunya dulu. Kau pergi duluan saja, Kagamine."

"Baiklah. Lagipula ada yang mau kucaritahu. Sampai jumpa."

Kami mengambil jalan masing-masing setelah itu. Dengan tampang kaku, aku memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah agak ramai. Kutelusuri seisi kelas itu, hingga menemukan sesosok gadis berambut ungu yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Hei, Yukari," sapaku dengan nada yang sama sekali tak ramah. Gumiya yang sudah ada di sana sejak awal memperhatikan tiap tindak-tanduk yang kubuat, namun ia tak tampak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Yukari menunda kegiatannya sesaat untuk membalas sapaanku itu, "Hai, Len. Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau menyuruh Gumiya meminta _e-mail_ Anon-_san_? Kau ada urusan apa dengannya?" tanyaku menginterogasi. Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua sesingkat mungkin.

Ekspresi Yukari begitu datar, tak menunjukkan kaget ataupun panik. Dia kelihatan begitu tenang, seakan sudah tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Maaf, Len. Tapi, jujur saja. Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya lebih dari kedekatanmu dengan kami semua," jawabnya sambil memandang buku catatan yang terbuka lebar di mejanya.

Mataku menyipit. Hanya karena itu?

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tak ada yang boleh mengatur dengan siapa aku harus berteman?" tanyaku, mengingatkan peringatan yang pernah kuutarakan beberapa waktu lalu. Dia ini tuli atau apa? "Apa masalahmu hingga kau tidak suka aku berteman dengannya?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?!" wajahnya memerah akibat emosi, "Tanpamu, Mikuo dan Gumiya tak pernah mau menerima ajakanku untuk pergi bersama. Tiap kali aku mengajak mereka, mereka pasti bilang tak seru kalau kau tak ada. Menyebalkan, tahu!" ungkapnya nyaris berteriak, sampai-sampai semua anak di kelas memperhatikan kami berdua. Tiba-tiba, Gumiya muncul di sampingku dan berkata,

"Tapi, alasanmu bukan cuma itu, kan, Yukari?" pancingnya, membuat gadis itu menunduk dalam. Tangannya meremas rok yang ia kenakan, pertanda bahwa ia tengah menahan diri,

"Len, kukira kau pintar. Sejak awal aku mengenalmu dan yang lain, harusnya kau sadar bagaimana aku menganggapmu," terangnya memulai. Ia menengadah, menatapku tanpa ragu, "Kau itu seperti jembatan bagiku. Tanpamu, aku tak bisa dekat lagi dengan Mikuo. Padahal, aku sudah sangat senang bisa dekat dengannya. Dan sekarang kau sudah memutuskan jembatan itu. Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya?! Yang dia pedulikan cuma kau saja, tidak peka dengan usahaku dan malah mengira aku suka padamu. Aku benci itu!"

Aku dan Gumiya terperangah melihat Yukari menyeka air matanya. Ada apa dengan semua kesalahpahaman ini? Ternyata itu alasan Yukari… Memang benar selama ini Mikuo dan Gumiya sering membatalkan rencana jika aku tak ada, namun aku tak pernah menyangka satu-satunya teman perempuan kami itu jadi tersakiti karenanya.

Mendadak, aku merasa diriku ini begitu kejam. Menyakiti seseorang tanpa kusadari, dan lagi, aku sama sekali tak mau memikirkan soal apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengakhiri segalanya secara sepihak. Benar-benar bodoh. Rasanya tak pantas jika aku memakinya hanya karena keegoisanku…

"Yukari…"

Suara itu…

"M-Mikuo?!" aku dan Gumiya terperanjat. Sejak kapan dia berdiri di situ?!

"Mikuo…" Yukari tampak kaget melihat kehadiran lelaki itu, wajahnya semakin memerah. Bercampur akibat tangis dan malu. Pemuda bersurai tosca itu tampak salah tingkah, cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi begitu, ya… Kukira kau ini takut Len direbut… Haha…" tawanya hambar. Si bodoh…

"Lelaki macam apa kau, dasar tidak peka!" tuding Gumiya jengkel. Ditambah lagi dia yang pertama mendengar dari Mikuo kalau Yukari itu menyukaiku, padahal si pembicara itu sendiri yang disukai oleh gadis yang ia maksud.

Aku tersenyum. _Timing_-nya pas sekali. Kurasa aku tinggal menyerahkan hal ini pada Mikuo saja…

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Mikuo, kau sudah tahu kan perasaan Yukari. Kumohon hadapilah dengan jantan."

Keduanya tampak kikuk mendengar ucapanku, sedangkan Gumiya terkekeh-kekeh iseng. Kutaruh tasku, membiarkan temanku yang berambut sehijau pucuk daun itu menggoda Mikuo, mendorong-dorong punggungnya untuk langsung menghadap pada gadis berkuncir dua tersebut.

Setidaknya, sekarang aku bisa bernapas sedikit lebih lega.

"Len, kemarilah! Sepertinya ada yang baru saja resmi jadian!" pekik Gumiya, membuat seisi kelas mampu mendengarnya. Siulan dan sorakan pun riuh-redam di dalam kelas kami, menyambut terbentuknya ikatan baru yang tercipta meski karena ketidaksengajaan. Yukari menghadiahi Gumiya dengan pukulan, sedangkan Mikuo masih salting dengan pipi yang tak kalah merah. Aku tertawa, beranjak dari bangkuku dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Teman-temanku.

Mungkin kami tak lagi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun kurasa hubungan kami akan menjadi lebih baik lagi mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari-hari kembali berjalan tenang. Yukari sudah meminta maaf pada Anon dan Kanon, karena ternyata memang dialah pelaku yang menaruh bangkai di lokernya. Nyaris saja Kanon meremukkan wajah gadis itu jika aku tak menemaninya minta maaf. Selain itu, Anon juga mencegah kakaknya untuk bertindak bodoh, meski awalnya gadis itu menunjukkan rasa enggan saat berhadapan dengan Yukari.

Setelah kesalahpahamanku dengan Yukari beres, aku merasa segala sesuatu menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Ingat saat aku mengatakan lebih memilih Anon ketimbang mereka? Sebenarnya perkataanku itu sangatlah ceroboh. Sama sekali tidak pikir panjang. Hal ini memberiku pelajaran untuk menjadi lebih dewasa dan tak bertindak sembrono. Aku sendiri bersyukur Yukari mau memaafkan kata-kataku, sehingga saat ini aku dan mereka bertiga seringkali berhubungan sebagaimana biasa.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan ini semua?" usul Gumiya, saat itu aku dan kelompokku, yang saat ini ada Anon dan Kanon turut bergabung, kini tengah berkumpul di tempat penangkaran hewan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka semua tiba-tiba berdatangan kemarin.

"Merayakan apa?" tanya Mikuo, berlagak pilon.

"Tentu saja kembali bersatunya kita semua!" kata anak itu penuh semangat, kemudian menunjuk Mikuo dengan jari telunjuk, "Dan kau. Kau dan Yukari belum memberi kami pajak jadian!"

"Pajak jadian?" celetuk Anon tak mengerti.

"Itu, lho, traktiran saat baru jadian. Masa tidak tahu, sih? Kuper sekali…" ledeknya, membuat Anon mengkeret sedangkan Kanon tak terima adiknya dibilang kuper,

"Ah, itu 'kan istilah bualanmu saja. Atau dapat dari internet?" balasnya, lalu berpikir sesaat, "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir boleh juga, sih…"

"O-oi…" Mikuo yang jelas-jelas berdompet tipis terang saja panik. Mentraktir lima orang sekaligus? Yang benar saja!

"Tenang saja, Mikuo-_kun_. Aku punya uang, kok!" sahut Yukari dengan wajah berseri-seri. Alih-alih takut kantongnya kempes, dia malah kelihatan antusias. Memang Yukari yang kukenal itu rajin menyisihkan uang saku, dan ia tak pernah terlihat kelimpungan saat membutuhkan uang.

"Yukari, jangan membuatku terlihat lemah begitu, dong!" serunya malu. Sebagai lelaki, harga dirinya dipertaruhkan. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan pacarnya yang membayar saat ia hanya ongkang-ongkang kaki?

"Nah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Jadi, kita akan ke mana?!" tanya Gumiya menggebu-gebu. Mereka semua lalu tampak sibuk berpikir, menerka-nerka tempat apa yang menyenangkan tanpa harus terlalu banyak menghabiskan uang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan _crepe_ saja? Ada toko _crepe_ baru yang katanya enak sekali!" usul Kanon yang memang suka makanan manis.

"Eeeh… Kurasa es krim lebih enak daripada _crepe_…" gumam Anon kurang setuju.

"Karaoke, karaoke! Kita karaoke saja!" seru Gumiya. Ketiganya adalah yang paling gencar memutuskan destinasi, sedangkan Mikuo hanya ketar-ketir dengan Yukari yang sabar menunggu keputusan mereka semua.

Aku? Seperti biasa, aku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Ke mana saja tak masalah, yang penting kami semua bisa bersenang-senang. Jadi aku hanya duduk manis dan memperhatikan keributan yang dibuat oleh teman-temanku itu.

Saat sedang asyik menonton debat mereka, ponselku berbunyi, membuat semuanya terdiam sejenak meski tak lama ricuh kembali. Aku menghindar sesaat, mencari tempat yang lebih tenang. Di bawah pohon sakura, aku menerima panggilan tersebut,

"Halo, Gumi-_san_?"

"LEN! Cepat ke rumah sakit, Rin sudah sadar!"

Mataku membelalak. A-apa…?

"Kami semua sudah di rumah sakit. Segeralah ke mari. Rin tak bisa berhenti menangis, dia memanggil-manggil Mama dan Papa kalian. Cepatlah!"

"B-baik… Aku akan ke sana…"

Kuakhiri panggilan itu. Tapi, tanganku tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Dingin, tak ada darah yang mengalir ke sana, membuatnya tampak putih pucat. Rin… Dia sudah sadar… Akhirnya dia membuka matanya…

"Len, kau kenapa?" tanya Anon di belakangku. Sepertinya dia agak khawatir melihatku terdiam sendirian di bawah rimbunnya pohon sakura ini. Aku berbalik padanya, memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahku yang entah seperti apa,

"Anon-_san_, Rin sudah sadar…"

Kulihat gadis itu tercekat, namun langsung mengucap syukur, "Syukurlah, Len! Akhirnya hari ini datang juga!"

"Ada apa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Satu persatu dari mereka menghampiriku, sementara pikiranku melayang dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan ocehan-ocehan itu. Bisa kudengar Anon menjelaskan sesuatu, namun benakku tak mampu fokus hingga tangan seseorang meraih bahuku,

"Kau setuju kan, Len?" tanya Anon.

Aku yang tak tahu menahu soal apa yang mereka rencanakan hanya menjawab linglung, "Eh? Soal apa?"

"Kami akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersamamu! Kau tidak mendengarkan, ya?"

Yang kutahu, setelah itu mereka semua membawaku pergi ke rumah sakit. Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya menerawang bagai tak memiliki arah tujuan. Dalam kereta, Anon duduk di sisiku, dia sama sekali tak bergabung dengan pembicaraan yang lain. Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, tangannya menyelinap menggenggam buku-buku jariku yang dingin, membuatku terperanjat.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Rin-_tan_ pasti sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Pasti."

Tak bisa kubalas kata-kata penghibur darinya. Hatiku berkata aku meragukan semua itu. Tapi, aku tak ingin membuatnya cemas karena tingkah pengecutku, jadi aku memaksakan ulasan senyum dan mengangguk samar,

"Ya."

.

.

.

Koridor rumah sakit terasa begitu lengang. Lorongnya mendadak terasa panjang, dan langkah kaki yang terantuk keramik terdengar seperti dentuman gong yang membuat pekak telinga. Anon menggenggam tanganku sepanjang perjalanan, memberiku sedikit kekuatan saat tangan dan kakiku terasa begitu lemas. Jantungku berdegup lebih keras ketimbang biasanya, diikuti keringat dingin di punggung dan pelipis kepala.

Lift yang kami naiki akhirnya tiba di lantai yang kami tuju. Kami berjalan beriringan dengan aku dan Anon di posisi paling depan, memasuki salah satu paviliun dengan hati yang bercampur aduk. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Gumi, Ryuuto dan Kiyoteru yang tengah duduk menunggu.

Sontak, aku melepaskan tangan Anon dan berlari menghampiri mereka. Saat itu, kulihat Ryuuto sedang menangis di pelukan Gumi entah karena apa,

"Gumi-san, Rin…"

"Dia di dalam, Len. Luka berhasil membujuknya, sekarang dia sudah agak tenang."

Tiba-tiba Ryuuto bangkit dan menubrukkan tubuhnya untuk mendekapku. Bocah berambut hijau itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Setahuku dia bukan anak yang mudah menangis. Apa yang membuatnya sampai sesenggukan sedemikian rupa?

"_N-Nii-saaaan_… H-huuu… Hiks… _Nii-saaan_…"

"Hey, Ryuuto, lepaskan Len-_nii_, dia harus melihat Rin!" suruh Kiyoteru pada putra tunggalnya itu. Ryuuto akhirnya melepaskanku dan membiarkan aku beralih pada pintu berwarna biru dengan plang nama Kagamine Rin di sisinya. Rin ada di dalam sana. Dia sudah terbangun. Apa yang selalu kusebut dalam do'aku kini sudah terkabulkan.

Tenggorokanku mendadak kering.

Aku menggenggam kenop pintu bermaterial _stainless_ itu. Hanya tinggal memutarnya saja, maka aku bisa berjumpa kembali dengan adikku yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Bukan perkara sulit, tapi, kenapa…

"_Setelah kami pulang, giliran kitalah yang bersenang-senang bersama!"_

… Kenapa tanganku tak bisa kugerakkan?

"_Aniki... tolong... aku takut... tolong aku..."_

Padahal, ini adalah awal bagiku. Awal bagiku untuk menjadi kakak yang sesungguhnya!

"… Papa… Mama… Kalian di mana?"

Aku terkesiap. Itu… Suara Rin.

"Hiks… Papa… Mama… Gelap… Di sini gelap sekali…"

Seluruh energiku mendadak habis. Yang kulakukan hanya diam dengan iris menerawang tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku begitu takut membuka pintu ini dan menghadapi apapun yang ada di baliknya… Aku…

"Len, bukankah kau ingin menemuinya?" Anon datang menggenggam tanganku yang kehilangan genggamannya pada kenop pintu di hadapan kami. Aku menggigit bibir, merasakan likuid hangat menuruni pipiku,

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa…"

**~Bersambung~**

Ta-daaa! Akhirnya permintaan kalian terkabul. Setelah sekian lama, Rin akhirnya sadar. Meski saya rada ga tega sama Len karena dia baru aja baikan sama temen"nya. Haah, seharusnya kita kasih dia waktu buat bernapas *peluk Len*

Oh ya, sekedar promosi. Saya buat fict bergenre horror romance, judulnya Inunaki Village: No Escape. Rate-nya M, tapi tenang aja, nggak ada lemon kok. M untuk tema yang ekstrim (incest dan kanibal) dan gore. Silakan baca dan kalau berkenan, kasih kritik sarannya juga. Itu akan membantu saya buat jadi lebih baik lagi :)

Balasan review:

Sania rinka kagamine: maaf ya updatenya lama DX chapter ini agak sulit ditulis soalnya. Yg ada saya malah stuck, haha. Tapi ini udah update kaan? Rin udah sadar tuh. Makasih banyak :)

Kuro Kage: nggak telat kok. Nggak ada kata telat buat review ^^ duh maaf ya Rin ga muncul" soalnya karakter Anon juga penting di sini, soalnya dia salah satu pemicu konflik *spoiler* . Tapi Rin udah sadar nih, tinggal tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya aja. Makasih banyak yaa :D

Riko: Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih banyak ^^

Guest: Yup, tebakanmu benar. Tapi sayang banget konfliknya bukan dengan Yukari, masalah Yukari udah selesai di chapter ini. Sebenernya saya pikir buru" banget kalo selesai di chapter 5, tapi berhubung reader udah pada ribut, ya gitu deh… Makasih banyak ya reviewnya :D

Wu: Saya nggak cantumkan mereka ngomong apa, tapi yang jelas itu semacem peringatan seperti "Tolong jangan dekati Len." Rin udah sadar tuh. Makasih banyak ya :)

Mungkin kayak beberapa reader, saya nggak sabar dengan hubungannya Len dan Rin. Tapi, gimanapun harus sabar karena segini aja udah buru" banget (menurut saya)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya~


End file.
